Decouvertes
by Cybelia
Summary: Suite de "Rien ne s'efface" et "Héritages". Se déroule 13 ans plus tard.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages du "Seigneur de Anneaux" ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, ils sont toujours à Tolkien et un peu à Peter Jackson. Thurinhìl est à moi (merci Ariane pour le coup de main pour trouver son nom !) ainsi que Joran.

**Auteur :** Cybelia – cybelia_mail@tiscali.fr – http://cybeliacottage.free.fr/fanfics.htm

**Genre :** Slash

**Notes de l'auteur :** Suite de mes deux fics, "Rien ne s'efface" et "Héritages". Se déroule bien des années après l'histoire racontée dans ces fics, comme vous pourrez le constater dans le prologue.

Découvertes

Prologue

Treize ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la naissance du nouvel héritier du Royaume du Gondor, Eomir, fils de Faramir et Eowyn. Le peuple des Hommes vivait en paix depuis la chute de Sauron et seules quelques attaques isolées d'orques justifiaient encore l'existence d'une armée. Seul le Mordor restait encore terre interdite en raison du souvenir du mal qui l'habitait et qui ne quitterait jamais cette contrée. Jamais, depuis des siècles, la Terre du Milieu n'avait connu pareil calme et pareille sérénité.

Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, ancien Rôdeur, ancien Roi des Hommes, et son compagnon, Legolas, fils de Thranduil, Prince Elfe de Mirkwood, vivaient heureux dans la Lorìen depuis de nombreuses années. Ils avaient choisi cette retraite après avoir parcouru une dernière fois la Terre du Milieu et rendu visite à leurs amis. Ils vivaient seuls, la plupart des autres Elfes ayant choisi de rejoindre les Terres Immortelles. Seuls le Roi Thranduil et quelques-uns de ses plus fidèles sujets vivaient encore à Mirkwood. Aragorn et Legolas avaient peu de visites, les seules personnes qui venaient les voir régulièrement étaient leurs anciens compagnon de route, les Hobbits Merry, Pippin, Sam et Frodon, ainsi que le Magicien Istari Gandalf et sa compagne, Dame Célia.

Frodon et Sam vivaient tranquillement à Cul de Sac, après avoir déjoué plusieurs plans des Sacquets de Besace qui étaient toujours décidés à récupérer la demeure de feu Bilbon. Merry et Pippin avaient décidé de s'installer à Edoras, de façon à pouvoir aller régulièrement saluer leur ami, l'Ent Sylvebarbe.

Le fier guerrier Rohirrim Eomer avait pris la succession du Roi Théoden à la tête du royaume du Rohan et avait épousé une magnifique jeune femme répondant au doux nom de Lorina.

Gimli, son épouse Elea et leur fille Eline vivaient heureux dans leur demeure de la Montagne Solitaire. La belle Elea avait mis au monde un garçon, Gilen, trois ans après la naissance d'Eline. Le jeune garçon avait l'étoffe d'un guerrier, comme son père.

Tous pensaient que plus rien ne viendrait bouleverser leurs vies, mais le destin les détrompa.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

La neige tombait silencieusement sur la Lorìen. Aragorn resserra son manteau et ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur des flocons sur son visage. Son esprit se mit à vagabonder et, soudain, l'image de sa défunte épouse, la sublime Arwen Undomiel, lui apparut.   
_- Mon amour…   
- Arwen…   
- Es-tu heureux avec le Prince Legolas ?   
- Je le suis… mais, tu me manques…   
- Je suis pour toujours dans ton cœur…   
- Je pense souvent à toi et à notre enfant… Je vous ai tous les deux perdus…   
L'Elfe le regarda d'un air triste, puis sourit tendrement :   
- Va rejoindre Mithrandir.   
- Gandalf ?   
- Il garde un grand secret depuis des années… Il est temps que ce secret te soit révélé… _  
L'image d'Arwen disparut, laissant Aragorn perplexe.

Legolas sourit. Il savait toujours où trouver son aimé lorsque celui-ci disparaissait de leur chambre au milieu de la nuit. Il s'assit sur le banc, à côté de lui, mais l'Homme ne parut pas s'apercevoir de sa présence.  
- _Estel_ ?  
Aragorn tourna la tête vers l'Elfe, le voyant enfin.  
- Legolas ? Je…  
L'air soucieux de l'ancien Rôdeur rendit son amant inquiet.  
- Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Je viens d'avoir une vision d'Arwen.  
A ces mots, le cœur de l'Elfe se serra. Malgré le fait que la fille d'Elrond soit morte depuis de longues années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jaloux de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Aragorn et du fait qu'un morceau de son cœur lui soit à tout jamais fermé, rempli par son amour pour elle.  
- Elle m'a dit d'aller rejoindre Gandalf. Il serait détenteur d'un secret me concernant…  
- Un secret ?  
Legolas soupira.  
- Ecoute, Aragorn, je sais que ce que je vais te dire n'influera pas sur ta décision, mais ne vaudrait-il pas mieux attendre le printemps pour quitter la Lorìen ?  
L'Homme sourit :  
- Je tiens toujours compte de ton opinion, mon amour. Je…  
Il s'interrompit en voyant l'Elfe se redresser vivement, aux aguets.  
- Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Deux personnes approchent. Un Homme et un Elfe.  
- Hostiles ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Allons voir.  
Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de leur domaine. Là, ils virent arriver deux messagers qui s'agenouillèrent devant eux. L'Elfe, qui avait quelques secondes d'avance sur l'Homme, commença :  
- Prince Legolas, je viens vous remettre un message de votre père, le Roi Thranduil.  
L'Homme enchaîna :  
- Seigneur Aragorn, je suis porteur d'une missive du Roi Faramir du Gondor.  
Legolas fit signe à son messager de parler.  
- Le Roi Thranduil va quitter Mirkwood dans quelques jours pour se rendre dans les Terres Immortelles et il souhaite vous revoir avant son départ.  
Aragorn se tourna alors vers l'Homme qui attendait devant lui.  
- Le Roi Faramir vous demande de bien vouloir me remettre la Pierre Guérisseuse qui est en votre possession.  
- Pour quelle raison ? S'étonna Aragorn.  
- La Reine Eowyn est gravement malade et aucun remède ne soulage son mal.  
- Faramir a t'il envoyé quérir Gandalf ?  
- Oui. Un autre messager est parti en même temps que moi de Minas Tirith.  
Aragorn et Legolas s'éloignèrent un peu pour discuter.  
- Je vais aller voir mon père. Je ne peux pas le laisser quitter la Terre du Milieu sans lui dire au revoir.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Je suppose que tu vas amener toi-même la Pierre à Faramir ?  
- Tu me connais trop bien, mon amour. J'ai totalement confiance dans ce messager qui était sous mes ordres avant que je ne quitte le trône, mais je préfère l'accompagner. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur en chemin, cela condamnerait Eowyn.  
- Alors, nous allons être séparés… souffla l'Elfe, le cœur serré. Ce sera la première fois depuis de longues années.  
- Je le sais.  
- Nous devrions nous préparer et nous mettre en route rapidement.  
- Tu as raison.  
Tandis que Legolas allait préparer ses bagages, Aragorn avertissait le messager qu'il l'accompagnerait à Minas Tirith. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent dehors, prêts à partir.  
- Soit prudent, _Estel_.  
- Toi aussi.  
- Je te rejoindrais à Minas Tirith dès que je pourrais.  
- Je t'attendrai là-bas. Ne soit pas trop long… Tu vas me manquer…  
- _Melan tye, Estel_.  
- Je t'aime, Legolas.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de se séparer pour monter sur leurs chevaux respectifs et partir dans des directions opposées.

Alors qu'il chevauchait en silence en direction du royaume de son père, Legolas ne pouvait détacher ses pensées de celui qu'il aimait.  
_Il me manque déjà alors que nous ne sommes séparés que depuis quelques heures…   
_Depuis quelques temps, il n'arrêtait pas de penser au moment où il se retrouverait seul. Il savait qu'en raison de sa lignée, Aragorn pouvait encore vivre durant de longues années, mais l'Elfe ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter l'instant de sa mort, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. Il cachait son inquiétude devant son aimé, essayant de profiter au maximum des moments qu'ils passaient ensemble. Mais, le fait de le quitter pendant quelques temps faisait ressurgir ses inquiétudes. Il soupira et se concentra sur le pas de son cheval, tentant de faire sortir les pensées sombres qui envahissaient son esprit.


	3. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Legolas arriva à Mirkwood au bout d'une journée de voyage. Lorsqu'il mit pied à terre, un valet l'attendait pour le conduire auprès de son père. Dans la salle du trône, Thranduil préparait son prochain départ avec ses conseillers.  
- Mon fils ! S'exclama t'il en se levant et en lui tendant les bras.  
Legolas eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière et se jeta dans les bras de son père, soulagé de retrouver son ancien foyer. Puis, ils s'assirent pour parler :  
- Alors, vous partez, père ?  
- Oui, mon fils. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je vais laisser le trône à ton frère, Lewilen, mais je voulais te revoir une dernière fois avant mon départ.  
- Vous me manquerez.  
- Je tiens à te signaler que tu n'es pas venu me voir depuis au moins deux ans…  
- Je le sais… Je m'en excuse…  
Thranduil remarqua l'air soucieux de son fils et s'attendrit :  
- Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Rien, je vais bien.  
- Ne me mens pas. Il y a un problème avec Aragorn ?  
- Non… répondit-il d'une voix tremblante.  
- Dis-moi. Je ne pourrais pas partir en te sachant malheureux.  
- Vous allez me trouver idiot… Je sais que je ne devrais pas y penser mais… Je me rends compte qu'Aragorn est mortel et j'ai terriblement peur de voir arriver le moment où il partira dans l'autre monde…  
- Tu n'es pas idiot, mon fils, tu es seulement amoureux. Je sais que la situation est difficile pour toi, mais tu ne dois pas te troubler l'esprit avec cette idée. Profite de tous les moments qu'il te reste avec ton amour. Tu auras bien le temps d'être malheureux le jour où il te quittera.  
- Vous avez raison, père. Je vous remercie.  
- Va te reposer un peu de ton voyage. J'ai prévu un grand banquet ce soir pour fêter mon départ.  
Legolas sourit et prit congé. Une fois seul dans sa chambre, il s'allongea et repensa à ce que lui avait dit son père.  
_Il a raison. Mais, c'est plus fort que moi…_  
Au bout d'un moment, il en eut assez de rester inactif et décida d'aller faire un tour sur les remparts du château. Il s'appuya à un mur, les yeux dans le vague. Soudain, une silhouette encapuchonnée apparut dans son champ de vision, le tirant de ses rêveries. Lorsque la personne ôta sa capuche et se tourna dans sa direction, Legolas en eut le souffle coupé.  
_Mon Dieu ! J'ai eu l'impression de revoir Estel lorsqu'il avait 17 ans ! Il me manque tellement que mes yeux me jouent des tours… Pourtant… Ce jeune homme… Sûrement un Rôdeur… Il a la même silhouette, les mêmes cheveux bruns et la même prestance… Serait-il possible que… Non, il ne m'aurait jamais caché une telle chose… Sauf s'il ne le savait pas… Je dois en avoir le cœur net !  
_Il descendit des remparts et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il avait aperçu le jeune homme. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il y arriva, l'inconnu avait disparu. Frustré, l'Elfe retourna dans le château, bien décidé à tirer les choses au clair. Comme il arrivait devant la salle du trône, la porte s'ouvrit sur son père.  
- Ah ! Te voilà ! Le dîner va bientôt être servi. Suis-moi !  
Legolas ne put refuser et suivit son père, tout en se promettant de repartir à la recherche du jeune homme dès le repas terminé.  
Le repas dura trois heures. Les Elfes ne mangeant pas beaucoup, il y avait peu de nourriture servie, mais Thranduil avait invité tous ses conseillers pour leur faire part de sa décision, qui avait provoquée beaucoup de discussions et de commentaires. Legolas devait se retenir pour rester assis sur sa chaise et, quand il put enfin quitter la pièce, il en soupira de soulagement. Il se mit aussitôt à la recherche du jeune Rôdeur, mais infructueusement. Alors qu'il allait abandonner, il croisa un serviteur qui le renseigna :  
- Le Rôdeur est parti avant le dîner.  
Legolas maudit le repas interminable avant de demander :  
- A t'il précisé où il se rendait ?  
- Non. Il a juste enfourché son cheval et il est parti.  
- Connaissez-vous son nom ?  
- Je suis désolé, Mon Prince, je l'ignore.  
L'Elfe soupira.  
- Je vous remercie.  
Le serviteur s'éloigna, laissant Legolas seul avec ses pensées.  
_Parti ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que je sache… Et si Gandalf… Non, ce ne peut être cela… Il n'a pas pu nous le cacher si longtemps…Il n'a pas pu le laisser souffrir pendant des années alors qu'il savait…De toutes façons, je n'ai qu'un moyen d'être certain de la vérité… Il faut que j'aille rejoindre Aragorn à Minas Tirith en espérant que Gandalf y sera…  
_L'Elfe retourna vers la salle du trône, décidé à prendre congé de son père pour partir au plus vite.  
- Père, je dois vous quitter. Une affaire urgente m'appelle à Minas Tirith.  
- Je comprends. Je pars dès l'aube pour les Terres Immortelles. Je suis heureux de t'avoir revu. Merci d'être venu, mon fils.  
Ils s'embrassèrent.  
- Prenez soin de vous, Père. Je vous aime.  
- Soit prudent, Legolas. Et, si un jour tu voulais quitter la Terre du Milieu, rejoins-moi, je t'accueillerai les bras ouverts. Je t'aime, mon fils.  
Lorsque Legolas fut parti, le Roi Thranduil soupira.  
_Adieu… Je sais que tu ne viendras jamais me rejoindre… Adieu, mon cher enfant…_


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

Aragorn arriva à Minas Tirith après une journée et demie de route. Il avait profité du trajet pour demander des nouvelles de son ancien royaume au messager. Celui-ci, qui se nommait Elberan, se fit une joie de le renseigner, n'ayant jamais réussi à se faire à l'idée qu'Aragorn n'était plus son souverain. Le premier soir, lors de leur halte, il lui demanda :  
- Cela ne vous manque pas trop de gouverner ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, répondit Aragorn en souriant. En réalité, je n'ai jamais voulu être Roi. J'ai du assumer mon destin au cours de la Guerre de l'Anneau, mais, si j'avais eu le choix, je serai resté Grand Pas, le Rôdeur. Aujourd'hui, je suis pleinement heureux d'avoir pu laisser le trône à Faramir et Eowyn. A ce sujet, qu'est-il arrivé exactement à la Reine ?  
- Nous ne le savons pas. Elle est tombée malade suite à une promenade dans la forêt. Personne ne sait de quoi elle souffre, mais elle ne quitte plus le lit depuis une semaine et ne s'alimente presque plus.  
L'image d'Eowyn telle qu'il l'avait vue pour la première fois à Edoras apparut à Aragorn.  
- Le Roi Faramir a tout de suite pensé à vous demander la Pierre de Guérison.  
- Décidément… Cette pierre n'est jamais à l'endroit où l'on a besoin d'elle, soupira l'ancien Rôdeur.  
Le messager ne comprit pas l'allusion, mais, sachant être discret, ne demanda rien. Il avait vu dans le regard de son ancien souverain une souffrance qu'il reconnaissait trop bien pour l'avoir vue dans les yeux du Roi Faramir lorsqu'il lui avait confié sa mission.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à destination en fin de matinée. Dès qu'ils furent en vue, un page alla prévenir le Roi Faramir qui sortit à leur rencontre.  
- Comment va Eowyn ? Demanda Aragorn en descendant de cheval.  
- Mal. Elle est très faible.  
- Rassurez-vous, mon ami, je vous amène la Pierre Guérisseuse.  
- Suivez-moi !  
Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre du couple royal. Une fois devant la porte, Aragorn s'arrêta et donna la Pierre à Faramir qui entra seul. L'ancien Rôdeur fit les cent pas devant la porte, inquiet. Il espérait être arrivé à temps pour sauver son amie, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.  
_Si seulement Legolas était là…Lui seul arrive toujours à calmer mes inquiétudes… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir lui apporter le même réconfort… Je vois bien dans ces yeux qu'il est inquiet pour moi, qu'il a peur de me perdre… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que je pense à ça maintenant ? Pour l'instant, le plus important est la santé d'Eowyn… Pourvu que la pierre fonctionne encore !   
_De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre à nouveau. Aragorn s'en approcha en voyant Faramir sortir de la pièce. Le Roi avait l'air épuisé, mais un sourire illuminait son visage.  
- Merci mon ami ! Grâce à vous, mon épouse est sauvée !  
- J'en suis ravi.  
- Elle voudrait vous voir pour vous remercier.  
Ils entrèrent ensemble dans la chambre. Eowyn était assise dans son lit, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade sur le couvre-lit. Un jeune garçon était assis au bord du lit, la regardant avec amour. Aragorn reconnut le jeune Prince Eomir, qui venait de fêter ses treize ans.  
- Seigneur Aragorn, sourit Eowyn en lui tendant la main.  
Il effleura la main tendue de ses lèvres et se redressa en souriant.  
- Je suis heureux de vous revoir, chère amie.  
- Merci, souffla t'elle, rougissante.  
Le Prince Eomir se leva, tendant la main à Aragorn qui la serra.  
- Je vous remercie d'avoir sauvé ma mère.  
- Je vous en prie. Mais, tout le mérite en revient à votre père.  
Celui-ci intervint alors :  
- Nous devrions laisser Eowyn se reposer. Vous devez avoir faim, mon ami.  
Aragorn sourit.  
- Même si je n'ai pas l'appétit légendaire des Hobbits, je ne serais pas contre un bon repas.  
- Alors, allons-y !  
Les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre, suivis par le jeune Prince qui était fasciné par leur invité. Celui-ci sentait qu'Eomir ne le quittait pas des yeux et se tourna vers lui brusquement, le faisant sursauter.  
- Auriez-vous une question à me poser, jeune Eomir ?  
- Je me demandais juste où se trouvait le Prince Legolas.  
- Son père l'a fait demander, répondit Aragorn en soupirant. Thranduil va se rendre aux Terres Immortelles et il voulait revoir son fils une dernière fois. Son messager est arrivé en même temps que celui de votre père et nous avons du nous séparer pour quelques temps.  
_Je ne pensais pas qu'il me manquerait autant alors que nous ne nous sommes quittés que depuis deux jours… Dire que depuis des années nous n'avions pas passé une journée l'un sans l'autre… Si on m'avait dit ça lors de notre périple en compagnie de Frodon et les autres, j'aurais bien ri… J'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problème, mais, puisque je suis là, je ne partirai pas tant que je n'aurais pas vu Gandalf… Je me demande bien de quel secret voulait parler ma chère Arwen…  
_Il se rendit compte que le jeune Prince le regardait avec curiosité et sourit.  
- Excusez-moi, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Faramir.  
- Savez-vous si Gandalf se trouve dans les environs ?  
- Je l'ai fait quérir, mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles du messager, pour l'instant.  
Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, Aragorn sembla se souvenir d'une chose importante et interrogea son hôte :  
- Savez-vous quel était le mal qui rongeait votre épouse ?  
- Non. Elle était partie en promenade dans la forêt avec Eomir. Au bout de plusieurs heures, ils ne revenaient pas alors j'ai envoyé des gardes les chercher. Et, ils les ont découverts évanouis. Eomir s'est vite éveillé en disant qu'il avait été assommé, mais Eowyn était déjà souffrante. Les gardes les ont ramenés ici, puis sont partis fouiller les bois pour essayer de comprendre ce qui était arrivé, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Peut-être que Gandalf pourra nous aider à résoudre ce mystère.  
- Peut-être…  
Aragorn mangea en silence, sous le regard admiratif d'Eomir. Faramir, qui avait remarqué l'adoration de son fils pour l'ancien Roi, ne put s'empêcher de le taquiner :  
- Si tu continues à fixer notre invité, il va avaler de travers et s'étrangler.  
Eomir rougit violemment et détourna les yeux, sous les regards amusés des deux hommes. Puis, il prit congé et partit rejoindre sa mère. Une fois seul avec Aragorn, Faramir reprit :  
- Je vous remercie d'être venu, mais vous n'y étiez pas obligé. Le messager aurait pu ramener la Pierre.  
- J'avais envie de revoir mes amis et mon ancien domaine. Et surtout, je voulais être certain que le messager arrive sain et sauf jusqu'ici.  
- Je reconnais bien là votre générosité.  
Gêné, Aragorn détourna la conversation :  
- Je vois que votre fils est curieux de tout.  
- Oui. Un peu trop, comme vous avez pu le constater.  
- Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, sur ce point !  
Les deux homme se sourirent.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Aragorn était arrivé à Minas Tirith et il n'avait toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Gandalf. Il se languissait de Legolas, tenté d'aller à sa rencontre, mais savait qu'il devait attendre que l'Istari arrive. Plus il y pensait, plus la vision d'Arwen et son mystérieux message le troublaient. Il fit un tour au village, essayant de passer incognito, mais ses anciens sujets le reconnurent et il dut rentrer, fatigué de les voir se prosterner à son passage. Alors qu'il entamait la montée des escaliers menant au château, il entendit une voix qu'il reconnut entre mille.  
- Gandalf !  
Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et tomba nez-à-nez avec l'Istari qui venait à sa rencontre.  
- Mon cher ami !  
Aragorn serra le magicien dans ses bras, heureux qu'il soit enfin arrivé.  
- Je vous attendais.  
- Je le sais. J'ai été retenu par une affaire Ent à Fangorn. Et, comme vous le savez, il ne faut pas être pressé avec eux, sourit Gandalf.  
Alors qu'ils rentraient, ils furent rejoints par Dame Célia. Ils se saluèrent, puis se rendirent dans un salon pour discuter tranquillement.  
- Gandalf, j'ai eu une vision d'Arwen et j'ai une question à vous poser…  
- Je le sais, mon cher ami.  
Le Mage soupira avant de continuer :  
- Je savais bien que le jour allait venir où je devrais vous parler… Mais, je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite…  
Dame Célia intervint en souriant :  
- Cela fait tout de même 17 ans que vous gardez ce secret, mon ami.  
Gandalf hocha la tête affirmativement. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :  
- Aragorn, mon cher ami, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous apprendre… Mais, j'ai peur que vous ne soyez en colère contre moi lorsque vous saurez…  
- En colère ? Mais, pour quelle raison ?  
- C'est délicat… Je vais raviver de pénibles souvenirs, mais cela est nécessaire pour que vous puissiez comprendre mes motivations.  
- Je vous écoute, lança l'ancien Rôdeur d'un air grave.  
- Alors, je vous demanderai juste de ne pas m'interrompre jusqu'à ce que j'aie terminé mon histoire.  
- Je vous le promets.  
- Juste avant d'être tué, Saroumane a lancé une malédiction sur votre lignée. Tout descendant mâle devait être condamné à perdre son âme à compter du moment où il atteindrait l'âge de 15 ans. Il était condamné à devenir un Spectre errant sans but pour l'éternité.  
Aragorn frémit, mais n'interrompit pas son ami.  
- Lorsque j'ai eu connaissance de cette malédiction, j'ai su que je devrais intervenir à la naissance de votre héritier. Je devais trouver le moyen d'empêcher la terrible prédiction de Saroumane de s'accomplir… Lorsque votre fils est né, je n'ai vu qu'une seule solution s'offrir à moi… Je vous l'ai enlevé, mon ami… Je vous ai fait croire qu'il était mort, mais c'était faux. Je l'avais emmené loin de vous, persuadé que je pourrais le sauver de son destin… Et j'ai réussi. J'ai trouvé le moyen de contrer la malédiction…  
Aragorn prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que son ami venait de lui apprendre, puis demanda d'une voix blanche :  
- Mon fils est vivant ?  
- Oui. Il est en route pour nous rejoindre. Il devrait arriver d'ici quelques heures.  
L'ancien Roi des Hommes se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Il savait que les intentions du Magicien étaient honorables, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la colère en pensant à la tristesse qu'il avait éprouvée, croyant avoir perdu son unique enfant. Des larmes de rage se mirent à couler sur ses joues et il ne fit rien pour les essuyer.  
- Vous m'avez fait croire que mon fils était mort ! Pendant toutes ces années ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez pu être aussi cruel !  
- Je suis désolé, mon ami…  
- Vous vous prétendez être mon ami et m'avez laissé souffrir pour rien !  
Aragorn se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit en grand et sortit. Dame Célia voulut le rejoindre, mais Gandalf l'arrêta d'un regard.  
- Laissez-le, ma chère. Il a besoin d'être seul.  
Le Magicien soupira et sa compagne vint se blottir dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

Minas Tirith dominait la vallée. Aragorn avait toujours apprécié de se trouver au plus haut point de la Cité Blanche, pouvant ainsi contempler son royaume. Aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans son refuge, le cœur blessé par la révélation de Gandalf.  
_Mon fils est vivant… Mon fils… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gandalf ait pu me mentir pendant toutes ces années… J'ai eu si mal… Mon fils… Mon héritier… Ma chair et mon sang… L'enfant d'Arwen…  
_Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, anéanti.  
_Toutes ces années perdues… Tout ce temps où j'ai cru qu'il ne me restait rien…  
_Il n'arrivait pas à calmer la colère qui s'était emparée de son cœur.  
_Si seulement Legolas était là… J'ai besoin de lui… Lui seul peut me donner la force de pardonner à Gandalf…  
_Il se releva, souhaitant de tout son cœur revoir son aimé et crut que ses yeux le trompaient lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette qui s'approchait de la Cité en galopant à vive allure. Il descendit les escaliers rapidement, se précipitant à la rencontre de l'Elfe. Celui-ci était à peine descendu de son cheval que son amant se jetait dans ses bras.  
- Tu m'as tellement manqué…  
- _Estel…_ Tu m'as l'air troublé… Que t'arrive t'il ?  
- Gandalf m'a confié son secret… Viens, allons au calme… Je vais tout te dire…  
Ils allèrent dans le jardin d'hiver et s'assirent sur un banc. Aragorn dévoila à Legolas tout ce que le Magicien lui avait avoué. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, l'Elfe soupira :  
- Je n'avais donc pas rêvé…  
- De quoi parles-tu ? l'interrogea son compagnon.  
- J'ai vu un Rôdeur lorsque j'étais à Mirkwood… Il te ressemblait beaucoup… J'ai cru que mon imagination me jouait des tours, mais vu ce que tu viens de me dire, je pense que c'était ton fils…  
- Il est toujours là-bas ?  
- Non, il a quitté les lieux avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui parler. Et je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où il était parti.  
- Gandalf m'a dit qu'il devait venir ici… Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose…  
- Laquelle ?  
- Je ne connais même pas son nom… J'étais tellement en colère contre Gandalf que je n'ai même pas pensé à le lui demander…  
Legolas sourit en prenant la main de son compagnon.  
- Je comprends que tu sois en colère, mais tu dois garder à l'esprit que Mithrandir n'a fait ça que pour sauver la vie de ton fils. Tu aurais été encore plus malheureux si tu l'avais élevé et qu'il se soit transformé en Spectre à ses quinze ans.  
- Je sais bien, soupira Aragorn, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier le fait qu'il m'ait menti pendant toutes ces années… S'il me l'avait dit, j'aurais pu vivre avec mon fils, tout en laissant Gandalf essayer de le sauver… Mais, il ne m'a pas laissé le choix… Je crois en fait que c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal… Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix…  
L'Elfe attira son amant à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.  
- Il faut que tu lui pardonnes… Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait est terrible, mais crois-tu que nous serions ensemble aujourd'hui si ton fils avait grandi auprès de toi ? Aurais-tu quitté le trône pour vivre à nouveau comme un Rôdeur… avec moi ?  
- Je ne sais pas…  
L'Homme prit une grande inspiration. Il était toujours en colère, mais, depuis que Legolas l'avait rejoint, il se sentait un peu mieux, plus serein.  
- Allons voir Gandalf ! Allons lui demander le nom de ton fils.  
- Oui. Allons-y.  
Et ils rentrèrent dans le château, main dans la main.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Gandalf et Dame Célia étaient en grande discussion avec Faramir lorsqu'un page vint les interrompre.  
- Messire Gandalf, un jeune homme vous demande à la porte principale. Il dit qu'il ne peut entrer dans le château sans votre permission.  
Le Magicien lança un coup d'œil complice à sa compagne, puis partit à la rencontre du nouveau venu. Arrivant à la porte, il vit le jeune homme qui attendait, appuyé contre le mur.  
_Il ressemble tant à son père !  
_- Thurinhìl ?  
Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit.  
- Bonjour, Père.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, puis le nouveau venu demanda :  
- Est-il ici ?  
- Oui. Je viens de lui parler de toi. Et, je suis certain qu'il meurt d'envie de te rencontrer.  
- J'ai peur…  
- De quoi, mon enfant ?  
- De le décevoir…  
- Tu ne le décevras pas, je te le promets. Viens !  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle principale et entrèrent sous les regards surpris d'Aragorn et Legolas, et celui, attendri, de Célia. Le jeune homme hésita à avancer, intimidé. Gandalf le poussa doucement dans le dos avant d'aller rejoindre Aragorn.  
- Mon ami, j'aimerai vous présenter quelqu'un. Thurinhìl, approche s'il te plait.  
Lorsque le jeune homme fut arrivé à côté de lui, le Magicien lui enleva sa capuche, découvrant ainsi sa chevelure sombre et bouclée. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond se posèrent sur Aragorn, puis sur Legolas qui se tenait légèrement en retrait. Alors qu'il se tournait à nouveau vers l'ancien Rôdeur, ses cheveux dégagèrent son oreille, laissant apparaître la pointe caractéristique du peuple Elfe.  
- Mon fils… souffla Aragorn d'une voix teintée par l'émotion.  
- Oui, mon ami. Voici votre fils, Thurinhìl. Mon enfant, voici ton père, le Seigneur Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.  
Les deux hommes se jaugèrent quelques instants, hésitants sur la conduite à tenir. Puis, le jeune prit la décision et avança vers son père, la main tendue. Celui-ci la serra, puis, submergé par l'émotion, attira son fils à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. 

Thurinhìl hésita quelques secondes avant de rendre l'étreinte de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait que de nom. Il se sentait extrêmement intimidé de se retrouver enfin devant son géniteur. Lorsque Aragorn le lâcha et s'éloigna un peu pour le contempler, le jeune homme se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles.  
- Tu ressembles tant à ta mère… souffla l'Homme.  
Thurinhìl détourna le regard, gêné. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Legolas dont l'expression peinée le troubla encore plus que les mots de son père. Il savait par Gandalf que l'Elfe était le compagnon d'Aragorn depuis de nombreuses années, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que son existence puisse être un obstacle à leur relation. Le jeune homme avait déjà rencontré quelques Elfes et il savait que leur amour était intemporel et d'une force telle qu'ils pouvaient mourir d'un chagrin d'amour. Et, aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait dans la position de celui qui pouvait briser involontairement un couple, ce qui le déchirait.  
- Mon fils… Je veux que tu me racontes tout de ta vie…  
- Je… Je le ferais avec plaisir, mais je suis fatigué par mon voyage. Puis-je aller me reposer avant de vous conter ma vie ?  
Aragorn parut surpris, puis acquiesça :  
- Bien entendu !  
Le jeune homme prit alors congé de l'assistance et se dirigea vers la porte. Il se força à marcher normalement, résistant à l'envie de fuir en courant. Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers les remparts, ayant besoin de solitude.  
Lorsque Thurinhìl fut sorti, Aragorn se tourna vers Gandalf.  
- Je vous en veux toujours, sachez-le, mais… merci.  
Le Magicien sourit.  
- Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous apporter la joie de retrouver votre fils, même si, pour cela, j'ai du vous faire du mal. Je m'en excuse encore une fois, mon ami…  
Puis, il sortit. Il avait senti le trouble de son protégé et voulait lui parler avant qu'il ne revoie son père. Il le trouva sur les remparts, le regard plongé dans le vide.  
- Thurinhìl… Nous devons parler…  
- Je ne veux pas que le Prince Legolas souffre par ma faute, soupira le jeune homme qui avait remis sa capuche pour dissimuler son héritage elfique aux regards des curieux.  
- Tu n'y es pour rien. Aragorn ne se détournera pas de lui pour toi, tu le sais.  
- Oui. Mais, est-ce que lui le sait ? Je ne veux pas qu'il ait peur que je l'éloigne de lui… Je ne sais que faire…  
- Sois toi-même… Et, ne cherche pas à contenter tout le monde, tu n'y arriveras jamais. Legolas est intelligent, il comprendra vite que tu n'es pas une menace pour lui…  
Thurinhìl soupira.  
_Je suis troublé… Je retrouve aujourd'hui un père que je n'ai jamais connu… Je rencontre son compagnon, un Elfe dont l'honneur et la bravoure sont légendaires, qui, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, semble me considérer comme une menace… Pourquoi a t'il fallu que Gandalf nous présente ? Finalement, ma vie était parfaite jusqu'ici… Mon existence ne dérangeait personne…Je veux qu'il m'aime… Je ne veux pas briser leur couple… Je voudrais n'être jamais venu ici…  
_Le jeune homme ne put empêcher des larmes de couler sur ses joues. Gandalf, le cœur serré, sourit à son protégé en disant :  
- Tu as eu trop d'émotions pour une journée… Tu devrais aller te reposer.  
- Oui, soupira Thurinhìl. Vous avez raison.  
_Il faut que je me ressaisisse… Je dois faire comprendre au Prince Legolas que je ne serais jamais une menace pour lui…  
_Le jeune homme partit en direction de sa chambre, sous le regard inquiet de Gandalf.  
_Pourquoi dois-je tout savoir ? Ils vont souffrir, tous les trois, mais je ne peux rien y faire… Je n'avais pas le choix… Leur destin est en marche… La force de leurs sentiments devra surpasser tout le reste…_


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Tout à sa joie d'avoir enfin retrouvé son fils, Aragorn n'avait pas remarqué l'air sombre de son compagnon. Cependant, alors qu'ils se promenaient ensemble sur les remparts, l'Homme se rendit compte du trouble dans lequel l'Elfe semblait plongé. Il s'arrêta, interrogeant :  
- Qu'y a t'il, mon amour ? Tu sembles préoccupé.  
Legolas s'arrêta à son tour, eut un léger sourire, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se blottir contre son amant qui lui ouvrit les bras, surpris.  
- Tu me fais peur… Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ?  
- Je ne veux pas gâcher ta joie nouvelle.  
- Elle sera gâchée si tu ne la partages pas. Tu sais très bien que tu peux tout me dire.  
L'Elfe soupira. Il sentait des sanglots monter en lui, mais les combattit du mieux qu'il put avant de parler.  
- Je suis heureux que tu aies retrouvé ton fils…  
- Mais ?  
- Tu vas vouloir le connaître mieux, passer du temps avec lui…  
Alors que son compagnon parlait, Aragorn comprit enfin ce qui le troublait tant.  
- Tu as peur que je te délaisse pour lui ?  
L'Elfe acquiesça silencieusement. L'Homme le repoussa doucement de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il fut bouleversé par les larmes qui menaçaient d'inonder les joues de Legolas.  
- Sache que je ne te délaisserai jamais. Même si je passe du temps avec Thurinhìl afin de savoir quel genre de personne est mon fils, ce ne sera jamais en te laissant de côté. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon corps, termina t'il d'une voix rauque où le désir transparaissait.  
Sans laisser le temps à son compagnon de répondre, il prit ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Il savait que n'importe qui pouvait les voir, mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qui importait pour Aragorn a cet instant précis était de faire taire les peurs de son amant… et d'assouvir le désir insatiable qu'il sentait monter en lui. Lorsqu'il put enfin parler, Legolas, partiellement rassuré, murmura :  
- On devrait peut-être rentrer…  
Aragorn ne répondit pas, mais prit la main de son compagnon et se dirigea vers le château. Les deux hommes, tout à leur amour, n'avaient pas remarqué la silhouette encapuchonnée qui les observait d'une fenêtre proche et qui disparut promptement à leur approche.

Le soir était tombé sur la Cité Blanche. Legolas soupira en posant les yeux sur le corps de son amant endormi. Il savait qu'Aragorn l'aimait, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Un sombre pressentiment se tapissait au plus profond de son cœur. Il déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule nue de son amant, puis se leva. Il se rhabilla et sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard en direction de l'Homme qui dormait. Une fois dehors, l'Elfe fit quelques pas sans but précis. Il croisa des habitants qui le saluèrent, mais, bientôt, tous rentrèrent chez eux et il resta seul dehors. Il marcha sans but, descendant jusqu'au point le plus bas de la cité. Là, il se trouva derrière la porte principale et n'eut qu'une envie : la franchir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au gardien qui somnolait sur le côté, sourit et poussa la porte dérobée qui se trouvait tout près et sortit discrètement. Lorsqu'il fut à l'extérieur de la Cité, Legolas se dirigea vers un jardin qui avait été aménagé à proximité, dans lequel se trouvait une statue de Boromir et une stèle rendant hommage aux victimes de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Là, il se recueillit, repensant à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis ce jour où, à Fondcombe, il avait mis son destin entre les mains de Frodon Sacquet, Hobbit de la Comté. Puis, il s'assit sur un banc, le regard perdu vers l'horizon. Ses pensées vagabondèrent quelques secondes, avant de se fixer à nouveau sur Aragorn et ses retrouvailles avec ce fils caché.  
_Dire que pendant toutes ces années, il l'a cru mort… Thurinhìl… Il n'aurait pas pu porter un nom plus approprié…Héritier secret… Je ne comprends pas quel est ce tourment qui agite mon cœur depuis qu'il est apparu… Je devrais me réjouir, mais je ne peux que m'inquiéter…Ce que j'ai dit à Estel n'est qu'une part de la vérité… Je ne sais même pas ce qui me trouble à ce point… Ou plutôt si, je ne le sais que trop… Mais, pourquoi ai-je toujours ce sentiment de danger imminent face à ce jeune homme… On dirait… Peut-être devrais-je en parler avec Dame Célia… Elle a toujours été de bons conseils pour moi…  
_Comme en réponse à ses pensées, la silhouette de la Magicienne apparut au coin de son champ de vision. Legolas se leva, surpris.  
- Dame Célia ?  
- Bonsoir, mon ami. Vous m'avez l'air troublé. Je ne vous dérange pas ?  
- Non, bien au contraire. J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous d'un sentiment dont je ne peux me défaire et qui me trouble.  
- Je vous écoute, l'encouragea la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le banc.  
Legolas prit place à côté d'elle et se lança :  
- Je suis très heureux qu'Aragorn ait retrouvé son fils… mais un sentiment d'angoisse étreint mon cœur… Je ne sais pourquoi, j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment…  
- Avez-vous une raison de vous inquiéter de ces retrouvailles ?  
- Non… Je pensais que j'avais peur qu'Aragorn veuille se consacrer entièrement à son fils et me délaisse, mais je sais que ce n'est pas cela… Si seulement j'arrivais à comprendre ce qui me terrorise à ce point !  
- J'aimerais beaucoup vous aider, mon ami, mais je n'ai pas la capacité de voir ce qui provoque votre peur… Mais, peut-être devriez-vous en parler à Gandalf…  
- Non ! S'exclama Legolas un peu trop brusquement.  
Prenant conscience du regard étonné de la Magicienne, il reprit plus doucement :  
- Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec ça… Je tâcherai de résoudre mon problème seul…  
- Si vous avez besoin de parler, n'oubliez pas que je serais toujours là.  
- Merci, souffla l'Elfe avant de se lever et de quitter les lieux.  
Célia le regarda s'éloigner pendant quelques minutes avant de retourner dans la Cité, pensive.

Au même moment, dans la Cité Blanche, une autre personne troublée allait demander conseil. Gandalf sourit en voyant Faramir s'approcher, hésitant.  
- Puis-je vous aider, mon ami ?  
- Mithrandir… j'ai besoin de vous parler. Je suis heureux pour Aragorn qu'il ait retrouvé son fils mais… une question se pose : que va t'il advenir du trône du Gondor ? Après tout, Thurinhìl en est l'héritier légitime. Il aurait parfaitement le droit de revendiquer le titre.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas, mon ami. J'ai élevé ce jeune garçon et je sais que le pouvoir ne l'intéresse pas. Vous êtes le Roi du Gondor et votre fils, le jeune Prince Eomir, sera votre successeur. Je vous en donne ma parole.  
- Vous me rassurez. Mais, que va t'il advenir de ce jeune homme ? Quel sera son héritage s'il ne peut succéder à son père ?  
- Il sera un Rôdeur, comme son père l'a été et comme il l'est à nouveau depuis quelques années. Je compte bien continuer à veiller sur lui. Vous savez, j'ai passé toutes ces années à l'élever et je le considère un peu comme s'il était le fils que je n'ai jamais eu, sourit le Magicien. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Thurinhìl, ni pour votre trône. Vous pouvez dormir tranquille, Faramir.  
- Je vous remercie.  
Lorsqu'il fut seul, Gandalf soupira.  
Je suis heureux de savoir que le Gondor est entre vos mains, Faramir, fils de Denethor. Vous êtes cent fois plus sage que votre père ne l'a jamais été. Et, je suis heureux que vous ne soyez pas destiné à partager le tourment qui va venir frapper les cœurs de certains de mes amis… Si seulement je pouvais l'empêcher… mais, je ne peux rien contre la destinée…


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Plusieurs semaines passèrent durant lesquelles Aragorn et Thurinhìl apprirent à se connaître. Legolas se sentait un peu soulagé de voir que son compagnon l'incluait souvent dans leurs discussions, mais l'angoisse qui étreignait son cœur était toujours présente et se faisait de plus en plus forte. Un matin, au déjeuner, Aragorn fit une proposition qui réjouit son fils :  
- J'aimerais te présenter au Roi Eomer du Rohan. Nous pourrions aller à Edoras, tous les trois. Qu'en dis-tu ?  
- J'en serais ravi, Père. Quand partons-nous ?  
- Ce matin, si tu es d'accord.  
Puis, il se tourna vers Legolas qui n'avait encore rien dit.  
- Si toi aussi, tu es d'accord, bien sûr !  
- J'irai où bon te semble, tu le sais bien.  
Aragorn sourit. C'est ce moment que choisirent Célia et Gandalf pour entrer dans la pièce. Leur ami leur expliqua son projet.  
- C'est une excellente idée, approuva le Magicien.  
- Vous venez avec nous ? Demanda Thurinhìl d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Non, mon enfant. J'ai encore à faire ici. Mais, tu seras en de bonnes mains.  
- Je le sais. Vous me manquerez.  
- A nous aussi, sourit Célia.  
- Il faut se préparer. La route est longue jusqu'à Edoras, lança Aragorn.  
Ils finirent leur déjeuner et partirent préparer leurs bagages. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers les écuries. Alors que Legolas et Thurinhìl sellaient leurs chevaux, Aragorn les laissa pour se diriger vers la sortie de la Cité.  
- Où va t'il ? Interrogea le jeune homme, surpris.  
L'Elfe sourit.  
- Votre père ne vous a pas encore présenté l'un de ses plus fidèles amis. Suivez-moi !  
Legolas prit la bride de son cheval et suivit le même chemin que son amant, quelques instants plus tôt. Curieux, Thurinhìl le suivit avec son propre cheval. Ils arrivèrent à la porte principale au moment où Aragorn lançait un long sifflement en direction de l'horizon. Le jeune Rôdeur jeta un regard interrogatif à Legolas qui lui désigna une ombre qui approchait à vive allure. Au bout d'un moment, Thurinhìl vit que c'était un cheval qui galopait vers eux, sa longue crinière noire flottant derrière lui. Arrivé devant Aragorn, l'animal s'arrêta et posa son museau contre la joue de l'Homme. Celui-ci lui caressa l'encolure, murmurant quelques paroles elfiques à son oreille. Puis, il se tourna vers le jeune homme en souriant.  
- Mon fils, je te présente Brego. Il est l'un des Mearas.  
- Il est magnifique ! S'enthousiasma Thurinhìl. Vous croyez que je pourrai le monter un jour ?  
- Cela ne dépend que de lui. Mais, pour l'instant, nous devrions nous préparer à partir.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la Cité où leurs amis les attendaient pour les saluer.  
- Merci encore de votre aide, Aragorn, sourit Faramir.  
- Je suis ravi d'avoir pu vous aider à sauver la vie de votre épouse.  
Celle-ci s'approcha et déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de l'ancien Roi. Puis, le jeune Prince Eomir vint s'incliner devant lui.  
- Je vous remercie également. J'espère que vous reviendrez bientôt nous rendre visite.  
- Je l'espère aussi.  
Legolas salua ses amis, puis se tourna vers Thurinhìl qui parlait avec Célia et Gandalf. La Magicienne tendit un petit sac au jeune homme.  
- Ce sont quelques herbes guérisseuses, pour le cas où vous en auriez besoin.  
- Merci. J'espère que nous nous reverrons bientôt !  
- J'en suis sûre.  
Elle l'embrassa, puis ce fut au tour de Gandalf de lui donner ses recommandations.  
- Je vous confie à votre père, mon enfant. Nous viendrons vous rejoindre à Edoras dans quelques semaines.  
- Nous vous attendrons, lança Aragorn qui venait de les rejoindre.  
Puis, il se tourna vers son fils.  
- Nous devons y aller si nous voulons avoir fait une bonne partie du chemin avant la nuit.  
- Allons-y !

Ils chevauchèrent toute la journée, puis, à la nuit tombante, ils s'arrêtèrent pour se reposer. Aragorn alluma un feu. Ils mangèrent en silence, puis les deux Hommes allèrent se coucher. Legolas insista pour monter la garde, malgré les protestations de son amant qui aurait bien aimé profiter de la chaleur de l'Elfe. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se leva et rejoignit Aragorn, s'allongeant près de lui, tout en continuant à écouter les bruits de la nuit. L'Homme, souriant, l'attira contre lui, mais Legolas lui murmura :  
- Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls.  
- Dommage, souffla Aragorn. Mais, tu peux tout de même rester ici. On ne risque rien.  
Poussant un long soupir, l'Elfe acquiesça.  
- Puisque tu insistes, fit-il d'un air boudeur, alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de se retrouver dans les bras de son amant.  
Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre et Aragorn finit par s'endormir.

Thurinhìl n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil. Il avait entendu toute la conversation entre son père et Legolas, mais n'avait pas bougé pour ne pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Il avait beau se dire que cela ne le gênait pas qu'ils soient ensemble, il se sentait tout de même très mal.  
_Pourquoi est-ce que mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je les vois ensemble ? Je suis pourtant heureux qu'ils soient si amoureux l'un de l'autre… enfin, je le pensais jusque là… J'aimerais tellement connaître un amour aussi fort, aussi absolu… J'aimerais tellement rencontrer quelqu'un qui soit aussi beau que Legolas, aussi parfait et aussi désirable… Mais, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi ai-je ces pensées ?_  
Il soupira, ouvrant les yeux et contemplant les étoiles quelques minutes.  
_Il faut que je dorme. Il faut que je fasse honneur à mon père, demain, à Edoras. Je veux qu'il soit fier de moi !_  
Sur ces mots, il referma les yeux. Quelques instants plus tard, il dormait.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, il vit que son père dormait encore, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Legolas. Thurinhìl se leva et se dirigea vers un ruisseau tout proche pour aller se laver un peu. Il y trouva l'Elfe qui regardait le soleil levant, immobile. Il se retourna en entendant le jeune Rôdeur approcher.  
- Bonjour, Thurinhìl. Vous avez bien dormi ?  
- Oui… Legolas, je peux vous poser une question ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ?  
L'Elfe sourit.  
- Je pense que vous devriez poser cette question à votre père. Les émotions des Hommes sont assez différentes de celles de mon peuple. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir beaucoup vous aider.  
Le jeune homme baissa la tête en soupirant, puis alla s'agenouiller au bord de l'eau pour faire ses ablutions. L'Elfe resta là quelques secondes, puis retourna vers le campement pour voir si Aragorn était réveillé. Celui-ci était justement en train de replier sa couverture et de ranger ses affaires en vue du départ.  
- Mon amour, je crois que ton fils est amoureux.  
- Amoureux ? S'étonna Aragorn. Comment le sais-tu ?  
Legolas sourit.  
- Quand quelqu'un demande "Comment sait-on que l'on est amoureux ?", en général, cette personne l'est.  
- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit de qui ?  
- Non, répondit l'Elfe. Mais, je pense qu'il va venir t'en parler. Je n'ai pas répondu à cette question car je ne savais pas quoi lui dire… Je sais que je t'aime, mais je ne saurais pas expliquer comment je le sais. Je le sais, c'est tout.  
Aragorn sourit à son tour et prit son amant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement.  
-_ Mélan tye, Legolas._

Thurinhìl les trouva dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il eut un moment d'hésitation, sentant son cœur se serrer. Pourtant, lorsque son regard croisa celui de son père, il s'arrangea pour ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions.  
- Si tu es prêt, nous allons partir tout de suite, proposa Aragorn. Nous allons devoir chevaucher toute la journée, mais, avec un peu de chance, nous serons arrivés à Edoras avant la nuit.  
Le jeune homme acquiesça silencieusement et ramassa ses affaires avant de monter sur son cheval. Legolas lui jeta un discret coup d'œil. L'angoisse qui l'avait tourmenté à Minas Tirith et qui s'était tue pendant le voyage revenait en force. Il soupira, puis sauta sur son cheval. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous trois repartis en direction de la capitale du Rohan.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

L'obscurité commençait à tomber lorsque les trois cavaliers arrivèrent aux portes de la cité d'Edoras. Ils montèrent jusqu'au Château d'Or de Meduseld sous les regards des habitants qui avaient reconnu Aragorn et Legolas. Une fois à destination, ils furent accueillis par Gamling, le fidèle homme de main du Roi Théoden qui était désormais au service de son nouveau seigneur, le Roi Eomer. Celui-ci les attendait dans la grande salle, assis sur son trône, son épouse Lorina à ses côtés. Lorsque les voyageurs entrèrent, Eomer se leva et s'avança à leur rencontre.  
- Mes amis ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Cela faisait longtemps que vous n'aviez pas honoré ma demeure de votre visite.  
Aragorn et Legolas saluèrent leur ami. Thurinhìl resta en arrière, attendant qu'on veuille bien le présenter. Lorina rejoignit son époux et leurs invités. Ils se saluèrent, puis Aragorn fit signe au jeune homme de s'avancer et d'enlever sa capuche qui couvrait jusqu'à présent ses longs cheveux bruns et ses oreilles pointues.  
- Roi Eomer, Dame Lorina, j'aimerais vous présenter une personne qui est très chère à mon cœur : mon fils, Thurinhìl.  
- Votre fils ! S'étonna le Rohirrim. J'ignorais que vous aviez un fils.  
- Je l'ignorais moi-même jusqu'à il y a encore quelques jours. Du moins, le croyais-je mort. Mais, le destin et Gandalf me l'ont ramené.  
- Ce cher Magicien a plus d'un tour dans son sac… souffla Eomer, ne pouvant s'empêcher de dévisager le jeune homme.  
Celui-ci détourna le regard, un peu gêné et en profita pour admirer les décorations de la salle.  
- Mais, je manque à tous mes devoirs. Vous devez avoir faim.  
- Je m'en occupe, dit Lorina.  
Puis, elle sortit en direction des cuisines. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, suivie par deux servantes qui portaient des plateaux remplis de victuailles. Legolas sourit en voyant le festin qui s'offrait à eux.  
- Si ce cher Gimli était là, il serait comblé ! Pour ma part, je me serais contenté de beaucoup moins.  
Les trois compagnons s'attablèrent. Eomer leur tint compagnie, demandant des nouvelles de sa sœur et de son neveu. Aragorn lui répondit bien volontiers, mais passa sous silence l'accident dont la Reine Eowyn avait été victime. Rien ne servait d'alarmer leur hôte pour rien. Une fois le repas terminé, Eomer les fit conduire aux chambres qu'on leur avait attribuées.

Ithil était haut dans le ciel , éclairant la Terre du Milieu de sa lueur blafarde. Legolas ne pouvait trouver le repos. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Edoras, son angoisse ne cessait de croître. Un mauvais pressentiment était incrusté dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Il se tourna vers Aragorn qui dormait près de lui et eu un léger sourire.  
_Tu es si beau, mon amour… Les années n'ont presque pas de prise sur toi… Dans cette lumière, on pourrait croire que tu as encore 17 ans… Que tu es le jeune homme que j'ai rencontré un jour, à Fondcombe… Je t'aime tellement… Si seulement je pouvais me défaire de ce sentiment d'insécurité qui me trouble tant depuis que tu as retrouvé ton fils…_  
L'Elfe soupira. Il se leva en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amant, enfila sa tunique et sortit. Il avait besoin de sentir le vent sur son visage. Une fois dehors, il laissa son regard se porter au loin, repensant à ce qui était arrivé au même endroit, quelques années plus tôt, alors que l'avenir de la Terre du Milieu reposait sur les épaules de Frodon… et de Sam. Perdu dans ses pensées, il mit quelques secondes à réaliser que quelqu'un approchait doucement derrière lui. Malgré la grande similitude de leurs pas, Legolas sut que ce n'était pas Aragorn, mais son fils. Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir par-terre, à côté de lui, en silence. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, savourant la tranquillité de la nuit. Ils étaient seuls dehors. Au bout d'un moment, Thurinhìl demanda, d'une voix si faible que Legolas n'aurait pu l'entendre s'il n'avait été un Elfe :  
- Vous avez toujours été amoureux de mon père ?  
- Oui. Même si je ne m'en suis rendu compte que bien des années après notre rencontre.  
- Et lui ? Il vous aime mais… a t'il aussi aimé ma mère ?  
- Il l'a aimée plus que sa propre vie. Il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait s'il avait pu la sauver…  
Le jeune homme baissa les yeux.  
- Excusez-moi, je n'aurais pas du dire ça, soupira l'Elfe, conscient de la soudaine tristesse de son interlocuteur.  
Thurinhìl ne répondit pas. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement de Legolas, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
- Il y a une chose que je dois vous dire…  
- Je vous écoute.  
- C'est difficile… Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'ai eu peur que vous ne me rejetiez… Je ne voulais pas que mon père s'éloigne de vous par ma faute, mais cela n'est pas arrivé… et nous sommes devenus amis… Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'il d'une voix pleine d'espoir.  
- Bien entendu.  
- Pourtant… aujourd'hui, je viens de comprendre que j'avais mal interprété la peur qui m'avait envahi… J'avais peur que vous ne me rejetiez… parce que je vous aime…  
Disant cela, il baissa les yeux.  
- Moi aussi, je vous aime. Comme un fils… répondit Legolas, ayant peur de comprendre ce que Thurinhìl avait voulu lui dire.  
- Il ne s'agit pas d'un tel amour… Je vous aime, Legolas… comme mon père vous aime…  
L'Elfe hésita quelques secondes. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et, soudain, sans qu'il s'y attende, Thurinhìl se jeta à son cou et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Aragorn s'éveilla en sursaut et en nage. Il avait fait un cauchemar, mais n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir. Il s'étonna de ne pas voir Legolas près de lui. Il se leva, s'habilla et sortit. Alors qu'il allait pousser doucement la porte qui menait à l'extérieur, il entendit la voix de son fils. Il s'arrêta net, croyant avoir mal entendu. Puis, il sortit. Lorsque son regard se posa sur les deux hommes enlacés, il crut sentir son cœur se briser. Il tituba et recula à l'intérieur.  
_Comment… comment ont-ils pu me trahir ? Legolas… Je croyais que tu m'aimais… Mon fils…_  
Il avait l'impression de devenir fou. Il se sentait trahi par les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il avança avec difficultés jusqu'à sa chambre, mais, au moment d'y entrer, il se ravisa. Il se dirigea alors vers une porte qui donnait sur l'arrière du Château. Silencieusement, il se dirigea vers les écuries. Là, Brego eut l'air de comprendre ce que son ami attendait de lui. Il s'approcha et Aragorn se hissa sur son dos. Ils sortirent des écuries, se dirigeant vers la porte de la cité dont le garde, qui avait relâché sa vigilance le temps de s'accorder un petit somme, ne soupçonna rien de leur passage. Puis, ils disparurent dans l'obscurité de la nuit.

Legolas repoussa Thurinhìl doucement, mais fermement. Le jeune homme tomba à genoux, en larmes.  
- Excusez-moi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je n'aurais jamais du faire ça… Je suis tellement désolé…  
L'Elfe ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il lui semblait avoir senti une présence, mais il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la terrasse. Il baissa alors le regard vers le jeune homme.  
- C'est à moi de m'excuser si j'ai pu vous laisser croire qu'il pourrait jamais y avoir entre nous plus que de l'amitié ou de l'amour filial. J'aime Aragorn et je n'aimerai que lui jusqu'à la mort, la sienne ou la mienne.  
- Je le sais… Je vous demande pardon…  
- Allez, relevez-vous ! Souffla Legolas. Pour ma part, c'est oublié, si vous me promettez de ne jamais en parler à personne.  
- Je vous en donne ma parole, répondit Thurinhìl en se relevant.  
- Alors l'incident est clos. Retournez vous coucher.  
Le jeune homme partit sans rien dire, le cœur gros. Legolas soupira, puis se replongea dans la contemplation de l'horizon. Soudain, il crut voir une forme sombre se déplacer rapidement dans la plaine. Il tenta de voir de quoi il s'agissait, mais elle était trop loin, même pour lui.  
_Pauvre enfant… Je ne sais que faire… je ne peux pas en parler à Aragorn… si seulement Dame Célia était là, elle pourrait me conseiller ou aider Thurinhìl à oublier son amour pour moi… mais je suis seul… Aragorn… Je devrais rentrer, moi aussi… Pourvu qu'il tienne sa promesse… Si jamais son père apprend ce qui s'est passé, je ne sais pas quelle sera sa réaction… Il est si imprévisible ! Même moi, alors que nous vivons ensemble depuis de si longues années, je ne peux prévoir ce qu'il fera ou dira… Il ne faut pas qu'il sache, c'est la meilleure solution._  
L'Elfe rentra et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, il remarqua immédiatement que son amant n'était pas là. L'angoisse revint alors à la surface, plus forte que jamais.  
_Non… je n'ai pas rêvé… il y avait bien quelqu'un… Il nous a vus… j'en suis sûr… Non ! Que vais-je faire ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! Il faut que je lui explique, il comprendra !_  
Legolas sortit alors de la chambre, bien décidé à retrouver son amant pour mettre au clair la situation avec lui.


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Lorsque Merry et Pippin arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt de Fangorn, ils étaient en train de se chamailler, comme à leur habitude. Ils pénétrèrent dans les bois en se courant après, riant comme des enfants. Soudain, Merry s'arrêta net, surprenant Pippin qui ne put freiner à temps et lui rentra dedans. Poussés par l'élan, ils s'affalèrent sur le sol. Merry se contorsionna pour arriver à se retrouver sur le dos, nez-à-nez avec son compagnon qui le regardait d'un air rempli de désir. Avant que Merry ait pu réagir, les lèvres de Pippin s'étaient posé sur les siennes pour un baiser fougueux. Se laissant submerger par la passion, Meriadoc mit quelques instants avant de trouver la force de rompre le baiser et de repousser doucement son compagnon. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard surpris et désappointé.  
- Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Ce n'est pas le moment, Pip ! S'exclama l'autre Hobbit en se relevant.  
Il fit signe à son compagnon de se taire et tendit l'oreille.  
- Les Ents…  
- Quoi, les Ents ?  
- Ils nous parlent.  
- Merry, tu sais bien que je ne les comprends pas ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent ?  
- Ils parlent d'un Homme, perdu ici. Ils nous demandent de l'aider.  
- Un Homme perdu ? Mais, où est-il ?  
- Ils disent qu'il faut rejoindre le Magicien Blanc… ou quelque chose comme ça… mon Entish n'est pas encore très bon…  
- Le Magicien Blanc ? Gandalf ?  
- Tu en connais un autre, peut-être ? Je suppose qu'ils parlent de la clairière où il nous est apparu. Allons-y !  
Ils ramassèrent leurs sacs qu'ils avaient laissés tomber au sol et prirent la direction de ladite clairière. Après plusieurs heures de marche dans les bois, ils débouchèrent enfin dans le petit cercle de lumière où ils avaient vu pour la première fois Gandalf le Blanc, de retour dans leurs vies après son combat contre le Balrog de Morgoth. Ils firent le tour de la clairière plusieurs fois, mais en vain.  
- Il n'y a rien ici, soupira Pippin.  
- Pourtant, j'ai bien compris ce que les Ents disaient, s'énerva Merry. Je suis certain que nous ne sommes pas loin de celui que nous cherchons.  
C'est alors que deux branches s'écartèrent devant les Hobbits, les invitant à s'enfoncer entre les arbres. Ils n'eurent que quelques mètres à parcourir avant de voir un Homme allongé sur le sol, inconscient. Malgré le peu de luminosité et les cheveux bruns qui couvraient partiellement son visage, ils le reconnurent immédiatement.  
- Aragorn ! s'écria Merry en se précipitant vers leur ami, suivi de près par Pippin.  
Ils s'agenouillèrent auprès de lui et s'aperçurent vite qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.  
- Il nous faut de l'aide, Pippin. Il faudrait trouver Sylvebarbe, mais on ne peut pas laisser Aragorn tout seul.  
- J'irai ! lança Pip d'un air convaincu.  
- Tu es sûr ? Demanda son compagnon, inquiet.  
- Fais-moi un peu confiance ! Je saurais retrouver le chemin qui mène à la demeure de Sylvebarbe, j'en suis certain.  
Merry soupira. Il prit la main de son compagnon dans la sienne et planta son regard dans les yeux verts qui le scrutaient.  
- Sois prudent, mon amour ! La forêt est dangereuse…  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je saurais me débrouiller.  
Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis Pippin s'éloigna rapidement sans se retourner. Merry ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans les bois, puis reporta son attention sur Aragorn. L'Homme était toujours inconscient et semblait délirer. Merry ne comprit que quelques mots.  
- Legolas… Thurinhìl… trahi… mon amour…  
Comme il commençait à trembler, Merry le couvrit avec sa couverture et celle de Pippin. Puis, doucement, il décolla les mèches de cheveux humides du visage d'Aragorn et passa sa main sur le front de l'Homme.  
- Mon cher ami… que vous est-il arrivé ? Je vous dois tant… je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour terrible où vous avez sauvé Pippin en lui ôtant le Palantir des mains, risquant ainsi votre propre vie… Ce jour-là, vous avez sauvé la vie de l'être qui compte plus pour moi que ma propre vie… Je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant… J'aimerais tant pouvoir vous aider…  
Le Hobbit prit un linge dans son sac et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il fut soulagé en découvrant un petit ruisseau qui coulait non loin de là. Il alla tremper son linge dans l'eau, puis revint le poser sur le front brûlant de son ami. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers Pippin, espérant que son aimé serait vite de retour avec Sylvebarbe.

L'Ent avançait tranquillement dans la forêt, comme à son habitude, lorsque son feuillage frémit à l'écho d'une voix familière. C'est alors que Pippin apparut à quelques mètres de lui, en nage et essoufflé.  
- Houm… Jeune Maître Pippin… Vous m'avez l'air bien hâtif…  
- Sylvebarbe ! Haleta le Hobbit. J'ai besoin de votre aide !  
- Où est Maître Merry ? Cela est bien la première fois que je ne vous vois pas ensemble…  
- Il est resté auprès d'Aragorn. Nous l'avons trouvé souffrant dans la forêt. Nous avons besoin de votre aide !  
Sylvebarbe tendit son long bras feuillu, attrapa Pippin pour le hisser sur sa plus haute branche, puis se mit en route dans la direction indiquée par le Hobbit. Grâce aux grandes jambes de l'Ent, ils ne mirent que quelques minutes à franchir la distance que Pippin avait mit plusieurs heures à parcourir à pieds. Enfin, ils débouchèrent auprès de Merry qui prenait soin d'Aragorn, toujours inconscient.  
- Vous voilà enfin ! soupira le Hobbit, soulagé de voir que son compagnon avait réussi sa mission et revenait, sain et sauf.  
Sylvebarbe déposa Pippin auprès des autres et plongea son regard vers la forme qui gisait, immobile, sur le sol.  
- Je crains de ne rien pouvoir faire pour soulager les souffrances de celui qui fut le Roi des Hommes. Ma science n'est pas aussi puissante que cette de Maître Gandalf. Cependant, je connais un moyen de le prévenir.  
L'Ent poussa alors un cri qui semblait provenir du plus profond de son écorce. C'est alors qu'un aigle immense se posa au faîte de Sylvebarbe.  
-Gwaihir…. Le Seigneur des Vents… souffla Merry, subjugué par la vue du Roi des Aigles.  
L'oiseau parut engager une conversation silencieuse avec l'Ent, puis s'envola et disparut rapidement de leur vue. Les Hobbits reportèrent alors leur attention sur Aragorn qui semblait toujours aussi souffrant.  
- Que va t'on faire ? Demanda Pippin. On ne peut pas le laisser ici, au milieu de la forêt.  
Sylvebarbe se pencha alors et, avec une délicatesse contrastant avec sa grande taille, souleva l'Homme du sol et l'installa confortablement dans l'une de ses grandes mains feuillues. Puis, il souleva les Hobbits l'un après l'autre pour les hisser sur ses branches.  
- Je vous emmène chez moi. Vous y serez tous en sécurité. Maître Gandalf saura où vous trouver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sylvebarbe déposa l'Homme et les deux Hobbits dans sa demeure, sur un lit de feuilles. Il dit quelques mots en Entish que Merry traduisit par : « Ils sont mes amis » avant de repartir dans la forêt. Au moment où il allait disparaître, il lança aux Semi-Hommes :  
- Je vais à la rencontre de Gandalf. Vous ne risquez rien ici.  
Et il partit. Une fois seuls avec leur ami, Merry et Pippin s'occupèrent de lui, lui épongeant le front et lui faisant boire un peu d'eau.  
- A ton avis, interrogea Pip, que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée… Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit malade. Il n'est pas blessé et Aragorn est un Dunedaìn. Sa longévité devrait empêcher ce genre de choses. A moins que…  
- A moins que quoi ?  
Merry hésita avant de continuer. Il planta son regard dans celui de son compagnon avant de répondre :  
- A moins qu'il n'ait été empoisonné…  
- Mais, par qui ? S'étonna Peregrin.  
- Bonne question… soupira Merry, pensif.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Legolas n'en pouvait plus. Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'Aragorn avait quitté Edoras, il avait voulu partir à sa recherche immédiatement, mais Eomer l'en avait dissuadé car des hordes de Wargs avaient été vues dans la région. Cette information n'avait fait que renforcer le sentiment d'angoisse de l'Elfe qui se sentait affreusement coupable, persuadé que son amant l'avait vu alors que Thurinhìl l'embrassait. Sa peur avait encore augmenté quand il avait vu revenir Brego, seul, sans son cavalier. Lorsque l'aube se leva sur la ville, faisant briller de mille feux le Château d'Or de Méduseld, Legolas se tenait sur le parvis, les yeux fixant l'horizon, la tête plongée dans de sombres pensées. C'est alors qu'Eomer arriva derrière lui.  
- Je viens de recruter quelques hommes. Nous sommes prêts à partir.  
- Alors, allons-y !  
Alors qu'ils allaient descendre les marches, un serviteur les rejoignit en courant et dit quelques mots à l'oreille de son souverain. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Legolas :  
- Il y a un problème. Venez !  
Ils rentrèrent dans le Château et se dirigèrent vers la chambre qui avait été attribuée à Thurinhìl.  
- J'ai envoyé quelqu'un le chercher, me doutant qu'il voudrait se joindre aux recherches, mais apparemment, mon valet a trouvé quelque chose…  
Ils entrèrent sans frapper dans la chambre. Thurinhìl était assis sur son lit, les épaules affaissées, la tête baissée, les yeux fixés au sol. Un valet, qui se tenait devant lui, se dirigea vers le Roi.  
- Sire, je venais chercher ce jeune homme, comme vous me l'aviez demandé et, lorsqu'il a attrapé son sac, il en est tombé ceci, dit-il en tendant un paquet à Eomer.  
Celui-ci prit l'objet, puis écarta les pans du tissu qui en cachaient le contenu. Ebahi, il le montra alors à Legolas qui interrogea le fils de son compagnon d'une voix troublée :  
- Qu'est-ce que cela ?  
- Je n'en sais rien, je vous le jure !  
- Moi, je le sais, lança le valet, c'est un grimoire de magie et une fiole de poison. Je les ai déjà vus lorsque Grima Langue de Serpent était le conseiller du Roi Théoden. Il les avait dans ses appartements. Le Seigneur Gandalf, après l'avoir fait chasser d'ici, m'a dit d'enfermer tout ceci dans un coffre, ce que j'ai fait. Et, aujourd'hui, je retrouve ces objets dans le sac de ce jeune homme.  
- Je vous assure que je n'avais jamais vu tout ceci avant ! S'écria Thurinhìl en se levant. Legolas ! Vous me croyez au moins ?  
L'Elfe ne répondit pas, le cœur troublé. L'angoisse qui avait étreint son cœur depuis qu'Aragorn avait retrouvé son fils trouvait là une cause évidente et pourtant, au fond de lui, il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce jeune Rôdeur puisse être vraiment mauvais.  
- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'éclaircir ce mystère pour l'instant, lança Legolas, évitant ainsi de répondre. Nous devons partir à la recherche de votre père.  
Thurinhìl baissa à nouveau les yeux, le cœur brisé. Il était persuadé que l'Elfe le croyait coupable d'avoir volé ces objets. Eomer jeta un regard à chacun des deux hommes, puis soupira :  
- Vous avez raison. Vous allez rester dans votre chambre, sous bonne garde, jusqu'à ce que nous soyons revenus avec votre père. A ce moment-là, nous aviserons.  
- D'accord, soupira le jeune homme.  
- Je vous demande de ne pas chercher à vous enfuir. Je serai navré qu'il vous arrive du mal, vous comprenez ?  
- Oui, j'ai très bien compris, souffla Thurinhìl d'un air résigné.  
Puis Eomer sortit, suivi par Legolas. Alors que la porte de la chambre se refermait, l'Elfe murmura :  
- Pourvu que nous retrouvions Estel sain et sauf…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Sylvebarbe était parti à la rencontre de Gandalf. Merry avait passé tout ce temps assis près d'Aragorn, lui épongeant le front. Pippin, qui en avait assez d'attendre, faisait les cent pas dans la demeure de l'Ent.  
- Pip, assied-toi, tu me donnes le tournis !  
- Désolé, Merry, mais je suis inquiet ! Si Aragorn a vraiment été empoisonné, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aussi est en danger…  
- Figures-toi que j'y ai pensé ! Mais, que veux-tu que nous fassions ? Pour l'instant, nous devons nous occuper de notre ami… jusqu'à ce que Gandalf arrive…  
Alors que le Hobbit finissait sa phrase, le sol se mit à trembler légèrement et Sylvebarbe apparut.  
- Où est Gandalf ? Interrogea Pippin, surpris de ne pas voir le Magicien.  
- Je suis ici, répondit une voix au-dessus de sa tête.  
Les Hobbits levèrent les yeux, ébahis. Gwaihir se tenait perché sur une haute branche, Gandalf installé sur son dos. Le Roi des Aigles descendit dans la demeure de l'Ent et déposa son passager. Le Magicien sauta lestement à terre, puis se précipita vers Aragorn. Il posa une main sur son front, puis murmura quelques mots dans un langage que les Hobbits ne connaissaient pas.  
- Comment va t'il ? Demanda Merry, que l'air soucieux de leur ami inquiétait.  
- Mal. Il faut absolument que je le ramène à Edoras.  
Gandalf remonta sur le dos de l'Aigle, puis celui-ci décolla et, venant se placer au-dessus d'Aragorn, il le souleva délicatement dans ses serres.  
- Et nous ? Cria Pippin.  
Mais Gwaihir était déjà haut dans le ciel. Alors que Pip allait s'indigner du fait que Merry et lui soient encore laissés en arrière, un autre Aigle arriva et les souleva de terre, partant à la suite du Seigneur des Vents. Les voyants s'envoler, Sylvebarbe leur lança :  
- A bientôt, chers amis ! N'oubliez pas de revenir me voir !

Legolas, Eomer et une dizaine de Rohirrims quittèrent Edoras pour partir à la recherche d'Aragorn. Ils n'avaient parcouru qu'une centaine de mètre lorsque l'Elfe s'arrêta. Il concentra sa vision et s'écria :  
- Un Aigle ! Gandalf est sur son dos et… il porte Aragorn dans ses serres !  
L'oiseau arrivait rapidement, se dirigeant vers la Cité. Les cavaliers firent demi-tour. Ils arrivèrent au pied du Château d'Or au moment-même où Gwaihir se posait sur le parvis. Legolas monta les marches quatre à quatre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il se précipita vers Aragorn qui était étendu sur le sol, Gandalf à ses côtés.  
- Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Le Magicien ne répondit pas. Il se tourna vers Eomer qui arrivait, suivi de ses hommes. Le Roi du Rohan comprit tout de suite ce qu'on attendait de lui et fit amener une civière. Puis, Aragorn fut transporté dans sa chambre. Une fois là, seuls Gandalf, Legolas et Eomer restèrent avec lui.  
- Mithrandir ? Interrogea l'Elfe, luttant contre les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses joues.  
- Il a été empoisonné, soupira le Magicien.  
A ces mots, l'Elfe frissonna. Son regard croisa celui d'Eomer qui avait eu la même pensée que lui. Gandalf remarqua cet échange silencieux et demanda :  
- Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Nous avons trouvé un grimoire et une fiole de poison qui ont appartenu à Grima dans les appartements de Thurinhìl.  
Le Mage, surpris, lança :  
- C'est impossible ! J'ai élevé cet enfant… Je dois le voir !  
- Allez-vous pouvoir sauver Aragorn ? Demanda Legolas d'une voix faible.  
- Je dois d'abord identifier le poison qui coule dans son sang.  
- Et la pierre magique ? Interrogea Eomer.  
- Elle ne sera d'aucune utilité cette fois-ci. Il est victime d'un envoûtement qui m'empêche de le guérir. Avant de pouvoir tenter quoi que ce soit, je dois voir Thurinhìl.  
Et il sortit, suivi de près par Eomer. Dehors, ils trouvèrent les deux Hobbits qui venaient d'arriver et qui attendaient que quelqu'un veuille bien leur donner des nouvelles de leur ami.  
- Merry, Pippin, j'aimerais vous confier une mission.  
- Laquelle ? Demanda Meriadoc, trop content de pouvoir enfin se rendre utile.  
- Aragorn a été empoisonné et envoûté. Quelqu'un veut sa mort, mais je ne sais pas encore qui. Alors, je voudrais que vous restiez avec lui pour le protéger. Je sais que je pourrais demander ça à l'un des hommes du Roi, mais je n'ai confiance qu'en vous. Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas être corrompus. De plus, Legolas a besoin de soutien moral durant cette épreuve.  
- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, Gandalf ! Lança Pippin d'une voix assurée.  
Le Mage sourit.  
- Je le savais.  
Puis, il partit en direction de la chambre de Thurinhìl alors que les Hobbits entraient dans celle d'Aragorn.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

Gandalf entra sans frapper et trouva son protégé allongé sur le lit, les yeux clos. En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, le jeune homme se redressa d'un bond.  
- Gandalf !  
- Mon enfant…  
- Je vous jure que je n'ai rien fait !  
- Assied-toi !  
Le jeune homme obéit. Le Mage prit place sur une chaise, en face de lui, puis planta son regard perçant dans les prunelles sombres de Thurinhìl qui soutint son regard. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Gandalf détourne les yeux.  
- Je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas avoir fait du mal à ton père.  
- Mon père ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Il a été empoisonné et envoûté.  
- Non !  
Le jeune homme se mit à pleurer silencieusement.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire tout mon possible pour le guérir.  
- Laissez-moi vous aider !  
- Non. Une personne a essayé de le tuer et de faire en sorte que tout le monde te croie coupable de cet acte. Tu dois rester ici jusqu'à ce que j'aie mis cette personne hors d'état de nuire.  
- Mais…  
- Thurinhìl ! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison ! Alors, ne discute pas, s'il te plait !  
- D'accord.  
Le Mage sourit.  
- Jusqu'à ce que je trouve qui est cette personne, tu vas rester ici et nous allons laisser courir le bruit que ton père est mort. Nous ferons en sorte que le coupable pense qu'il a réussi son affaire. Cela vous mettra tous les deux hors de danger, Aragorn et toi, et nous fera gagner du temps pour démasquer cette personne.  
Gandalf se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. Juste avant de refermer le battant, il sourit à son protégé :  
- Je m'occupe de tout, ne t'en fais pas.

Dans un couloir sombre du château, une servante discutait avec son fiancé, un garde royal.  
- Tu as appris la nouvelle ? Demanda l'homme, l'air affligé.  
- Quelle nouvelle ?  
- Le Seigneur Aragorn est mort. On dit qu'il a été empoisonné par son propre fils.  
- Le jeune garçon qui est arrivé avec lui ?  
- Oui.  
- Quel malheur ! Comment cela a t'il pu se produire ?  
- Le garçon aurait volé un grimoire et du poison dans les affaires qui ont été confisquées au traître Grima. Et, il s'en serait servi pour tuer son père.  
- Mais, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?  
- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Il était peut-être jaloux de sa relation avec l'Elfe.  
- Le Prince Legolas ?  
- Tu n'as pas vu comment le gamin le regarde ? Il a l'air fou amoureux !  
- C'est terrible… pauvre de nous si les enfants se mettent à tuer leurs pères pour leur voler leur compagnon !  
Alors que le couple s'éloignait, une ombre bougea lentement. Une silhouette s'avança un peu et l'on pouvait distinguer sous sa capuche noir un regard étincelant de haine et un sourire satisfait.  
_Parfait ! Je tiens enfin ma vengeance… Ces pauvres fous pensaient qu'ils pourraient m'échapper, mais ils se trompaient…_  
Puis, la silhouette disparut à nouveau dans l'obscurité. Seulement, elle ne se doutait pas qu'une personne, vêtue d'une grande cape grise, se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle, immobile et silencieuse. Lorsque l'ombre se dirigea vers la sortie du château, le guetteur la suivit sans qu'elle puisse s'en douter.

Legolas était assis au bord du lit, la main d'Aragorn dans les siennes, murmurant une prière en elfique. Merry et Pippin se tenaient près de la porte, discrets, mais présents pour le cas où leur ami aurait besoin d'eux.   
- Je t'en prie, Estel… Reviens-moi… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir… Ton fils non plus… Il ne pensait pas à mal… Je t'en supplie ! Tu m'as promis que tu ne me laisserais jamais seul… Je ne pourrais pas le supporter si…  
Merry détourna le regard. Il était bouleversé par la détresse de l'Elfe qui ressemblait tant à la sienne quand il avait cru qu'il avait perdu Pippin à tout jamais. Celui-ci, sentant son désarroi, vint se blottir dans ses bras. Meriadoc lui sourit tristement avant d'enfouir son visage dans les boucles brunes de son compagnon. Ils étaient toujours dans cette position quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Eomer. Il les regarda d'un air attendri puis leur lança :  
- Gandalf aimerait vous voir.  
Les Hobbits se séparèrent, un peu confus d'avoir été surpris en plein élan de tendresse. Alors que Merry ouvrait la bouche pour poser une question, Eomer le devança :  
- Je reste ici, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- D'accord.  
Et ils sortirent. Le Magicien les attendait dans le couloir. Il leur fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Thurinhìl. Là, il les fit entrer, puis, après s'être assuré que personne ne les espionnait, il entra à son tour et referma soigneusement la porte.

Eomer s'assit sur son trône et parcourut du regard la foule qui s'était assemblée dans la grande salle. Il semblait préoccupé et triste. Lorsque Gandalf apparut à ses côtés et lui fit un signe de tête discret, le Roi se leva. L'assemblée fit immédiatement silence.  
- Mes amis, je vous ai réunis pour vous annoncer une triste nouvelle. Le Seigneur Aragorn est mort il y a quelques heures.  
Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule, mais Eomer les calma d'un geste. Alors qu'il allait continuer, une voix demanda :  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a été tué par son fils ?  
- Non. Nous avons effectivement soupçonné le jeune Rôdeur Thurinhìl, le fils d'Aragorn, mais il est innocent. Nous en avons la preuve.  
Alors que le Roi terminait sa phrase, une personne sortit discrètement de la salle. L'ombre se faufila sans bruit dans les couloirs. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Thurinhìl, qui n'était plus gardée, l'individu passa une main sous sa cape et en sortit une dague. Puis, il entra dans la chambre. Il s'avança vers le lit, devinant la forme d'un corps endormi sous les couvertures. Alors qu'il levait la main pour frapper, le tissu se souleva brusquement, découvrant Merry et Pippin, armés, prêts à l'attaque. L'homme, surpris, recula d'un pas, mais son bras levé fut pris dans un étau, l'obligeant à lâcher sa dague.  
- Qu'est-ce que… commença l'homme. Lâchez-moi !  
- Il n'en est pas question ! Retentit la voix de Gandalf qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Thurinhìl, amène-le ici, que je vois un peu le visage de ce meurtrier.  
Le jeune Rôdeur, qui tenait encore le bras de l'inconnu, le lui tordit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit obligé de s'avancer en pleine lumière, puis le lâcha. Eomer se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, empêchant ainsi toute tentative de fuite.  
- Je te connais. Je t'ai vu à Minas Tirith, tu t'appelles Joran, n'est-ce pas. Pourquoi as-tu voulu tuer Aragorn ? Demanda le Mage d'une voix menaçante.  
- Parce qu'il a tué ma mère !  
Les deux Hobbits se regardèrent, surpris, puis se tournèrent vers Gandalf.  
- Il ment, n'est-ce pas ? Interrogea Merry.  
- Bien sûr ! Allez, parle ! Dis la vérité !  
- Je ne dirai rien ! Vous n'avez qu'à me torturer, vous ne tirerez rien de moi !  
Le Magicien lança un regard glacial au jeune homme, mais celui-ci sembla y être insensible.  
- Enfermez-le dans un cachot ! Lança alors Gandalf à Eomer. Si nous te laissons plusieurs jours sans manger, ni boire, tu seras peut-être plus coopératif.  
Le Roi acquiesça. Il appela deux gardes qui vinrent s'emparer de Joran pour le conduire dans une geôle, dans les sous-sols du château. Lorsqu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Pippin se tourna vers Gandalf et posa la question que tout le monde avait sur les lèvres :  
- Vous pensez qu'Aragorn tiendra suffisamment longtemps ? Et si Joran n'avoue pas ?  
- Malheureusement, l'état de notre ami empire de minute en minute…  
- Il va mourir ? Demanda Thurinhìl d'une voix blanche.  
- Si je ne trouve pas comment briser l'enchantement au plus vite, je le crains…  
- Laissez-moi interroger ce traître ! Grogna Eomer. Je saurais le faire parler !  
- Hélas, mon cher ami, vous n'obtiendrez rien de lui… J'ai lu dans ses yeux une puissance surhumaine. Je ne sais pas quel moyen, naturel ou surnaturel, il l'a acquise, mais je sais qu'il va me falloir utiliser des ressources importantes pour arriver à lui faire avouer ses raisons et surtout, le moyen qu'il a utilisé.  
- Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous aider ? Interrogea Merry.  
- Retournez auprès d'Aragorn et veillez surtout sur Legolas. Je ne sais ce qui est arrivé ici, mais il se sent coupable de ce qui arrive à son compagnon. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse une bêtise si… si je n'arrive pas à sauver notre ami.  
- D'accord ! Lancèrent les Hobbits en quittant la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre d'Aragorn.  
Puis, il demanda à Eomer d'envoyer un messager à Minas Tirith pour qu'il prévienne la famille de Joran de ce qu'il avait fait. Une fois seul avec Thurinhìl, le Magicien se tourna vers lui :  
- Maintenant, je veux que tu me racontes tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que vous avez quitté la Cité Blanche. Tu ne dois rien me cacher.  
Le jeune homme hésita, puis se lança. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Gandalf soupira.  
- Je savais qu'une telle chose finirait par arriver… mais, je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi rapide…  
- Vous saviez ? Vous saviez que j'allais tomber amoureux de Legolas et vous n'avez rien fait ?  
- Non. Tel était ton destin… Je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir…  
- Alors, vous me préférez me laisser souffrir ! Vous laissez tout le monde souffrir sans rien faire ? S'énerva Thurinhìl, rouge de colère.  
- Mon enfant…  
- Je ne suis pas votre enfant ! Vous n'avez jamais été mon père ! Je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir !  
Et il sortit en claquant la porte. Le Magicien resta immobile quelques secondes, le cœur serré. Il savait que c'était inévitable, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir blessé par les paroles de celui qu'il avait élevé comme son propre fils. Puis, mettant ses sentiments de côté, il sortit à son tour, se dirigeant vers les cachots, bien décidé à faire parler Joran.


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

Legolas maudissait son impuissance. Il aurait tout donné pour sauver Aragorn et, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester assis là, dans l'obscurité, sous la surveillance vigilante, mais discrète, de Merry et Pippin. Il caressait doucement le front de son amant en lui murmurant des mots doux, tendres, en elfique. La peur ne le quittait plus une seconde. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser régulièrement ses doigts sur la poitrine de l'Homme, juste pour sentir son cœur battre.  
- Estel… Tu dois lutter… Tu dois me revenir…  
Des larmes où se mêlaient la douleur et la colère coulaient sur ses joues sans discontinuer depuis plusieurs heures. Il commençait à ressentir de la fatigue, mais il savait qu'elle n'était aucunement physique. Son cœur s'épuisait à lutter contre les ténèbres qui menaçaient de l'envahir. L'Elfe eut un long soupir. Il savait très bien ce qui arriverait si jamais Aragorn ne se réveillait pas. Il avait toujours su que ça devrait se finir ainsi entre eux, mais il ne pensait pas que ça arriverait si vite. Il porta la main de son amant à sa bouche et la couvrit de baisers, et de larmes. Soudain, avant que les Hobbits ne puissent intervenir, il chancela et s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Gandalf entra dans la pièce sombre où Joran avait été enfermé. Le jeune homme était assis sur le sol, contre le mur du fond et le regardait d'un air sournois.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, Ô Grand Gandalf ! Ricana t'il. Je possède des pouvoirs bien plus puissants que vous ne le croyez.  
- Je le sais… Je sais aussi qui tu es réellement… Je l'ai tout de suite compris lorsque j'ai vu cette lueur dans ton regard, tout à l'heure.  
- Alors, vous savez que vous ne me soutirerez aucune information. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines me rend beaucoup plus fort que vous.  
- Je le sais aussi, sourit le Magicien. Mais, alors, dans ce cas, que fais-tu encore ici ? Si tu étais vraiment aussi puissant que tu le prétends, tu serais déjà loin… Et surtout, tu aurais réussi ce que tu voulais accomplir…  
- Que voulez-vous dire, vieux fou ? J'ai tué Aragorn ! Je me suis débarrassé du meurtrier de ma mère !  
- Non. Il est toujours vivant.  
- Alors, ça ne sera plus long, maintenant…  
- Et ensuite ? Que feras-tu ? Qui vas-tu tuer ?  
- Son fils… si j'en ai l'occasion… Dire qu'il a été assez bête pour tomber amoureux de l'amant de son père ! Il m'a vraiment facilité la tâche ! Vous voyez, lorsqu'il est arrivé à Minas Tirith et que j'ai appris qui il était, j'ai voulu le tuer, lui aussi… mais, en fin de compte, j'ai trouvé plus amusant de tuer seulement son père et de faire croire à tout le monde qu'il était coupable de ce meurtre.  
- C'était un bon plan… Mais, il n'a pas réussi.  
- Vous croyez ? Alors, que faites-vous ici à perdre votre temps avec moi si vous savez comment sauver votre ami ? Parce que je suppose que c'est la raison qui me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.  
- C'est effectivement l'une des raisons de ma présence. Mais, il y en a une autre. Puisque de toutes façons, ton plan a réussi, pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui t'a poussé à faire tout ça ? Je connais Aragorn depuis bien des années et je sais qu'il ne pourrait jamais tuer une femme intentionnellement. Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu répètes sans cesse qu'il a tué ta mère ?  
- Parce qu'il l'a fait ! Pas directement, bien sûr, mais elle est morte par sa faute.  
- Je connaissais ta mère, Jana. Je l'ai rencontrée alors qu'elle était encore une servante de Saroumane à Isengard.  
Comme le jeune homme ne répondait pas, Gandalf continua :  
- Je sais ce qu'il lui a fait lorsqu'il a su qu'il ne survivrait pas à la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il s'est servi d'elle pour ses sombres desseins…  
- Non ! L'interrompit Joran en se levant d'un bond et en s'approchant du Magicien, le doigt tendu vers lui, menaçant. Il l'aimait ! Il voulait lui offrir le plus beau cadeau possible : être la mère de sa réincarnation ! Il lui offrait la puissance, le pouvoir et la richesse !  
- Mais, elle n'a eu que la mort ! Par sa faute ! Si Saroumane ne l'avait pas envoûtée, faisant de son futur premier-né le réceptacle de son essence vitale, elle serait toujours en vie !  
- Mensonges ! Tout cela n'est que mensonges ! Je sais qu'il a fait d'elle une personne heureuse ! Elle est morte par la faute d'Aragorn et de sa Reine !  
- Soit… Admettons que tu aies raison… Que croies-tu qu'il va arriver à ta conscience le jour où Saroumane reprendra le contrôle de son âme ?  
Joran parut troublé par la question de Gandalf.  
- Que… que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Tu ignores donc les véritables intentions de celui qui te donne tes pouvoirs. Saroumane ne t'a pas offert sa puissance pour rien. Un jour, alors que tu ne t'y attendras pas, son esprit prendra le contrôle de ton corps et tu seras réduit à l'esclavage, prisonnier dans ta propre chair… à moins qu'il ne décide de t'anéantir…  
- C'est impossible…  
- Tu ne le connais pas, Joran. Je l'ai côtoyé durant de très longues années, plusieurs vies d'Hommes et je peux t'assurer qu'un jour, il reviendra. Pour l'instant, il attend son heure, sagement tapis au plus profond de toi, mais il finira par se réveiller. Et ce jour-là, toi, Joran, tu n'existeras plus.  
Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas croire ce que le Magicien venait de lui dire, pourtant, il savait que c'était la vérité.  
- Il n'a pas pu faire ça à ma mère ! Il n'a pas pu vouloir la tuer alors qu'il…  
- Il s'est servi d'elle, comme de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Il savait très bien ce qui lui arriverait le jour où elle te mettrait au monde.  
- Non !  
Joran se mit à sangloter. Gandalf sentit qu'il était temps de finir la conversation, mais le jeune homme, comme pris de soudains remords, voulut s'expliquer et il dut le laisser faire.  
- Ma nourrice… elle m'a toujours dit que si ma mère était morte, c'était parce qu'elle avait accouché toute seule… parce que toutes les sages-femmes de Minas Tirith se trouvaient au chevet de la Reine Arwen qui mettait au monde son fils… Je l'ai cru… toutes ces années, j'ai pensé que le Roi et la Reine étaient responsables de sa mort…  
- Tout cela faisait partie du plan de Saroumane. Il avait programmé la date de ta naissance pour qu'elle survienne le même jour que celle de l'héritier du trône du Gondor. Il avait tout prévu : la mort de ta mère et ton désir de vengeance.  
- Je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne, Gandalf ! Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie !  
- Je le ferai, si c'est en mon pouvoir. Mais, auparavant, tu dois me dire comment tu as envoûté Aragorn.  
- Tout d'abord, j'ai empoisonné la Reine Eowyn, la rendant suffisamment malade pour qu'Aragorn accoure à Minas Tirith avec la Pierre Guérisseuse dont je savais qu'elle était en sa possession, mais assez peu pour qu'elle puisse être sauvée par cette même Pierre. Lorsqu'il a enfin été à ma portée, il m'a été facile de verser de l'Eau d'Ombre dans un verre qui lui était destiné. Puis, j'ai attendu. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez à proximité lorsque les premiers symptômes se déclareraient. Lorsqu'il a annoncé son intention de venir ici avec son fils et son compagnon, je les ai devancés. Une fois arrivé, je les ai attendus, puis j'ai prononcé l'incantation qui a donné son pouvoir au poison.  
- C'était donc ça ! De l'Eau d'Ombre ! Je ne te demanderais pas comment tu en as trouvé car le plus important pour le moment est de soigner Aragorn. Tu as de la chance, j'ai justement de l'Eau de Lumière. Je vais pouvoir le sauver.  
Gandalf se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de sortir, il se retourna vers le jeune homme qui avait enfoui sa tête entre ses bras croisés.  
- Dès qu'il sera hors de danger, je reviens ici pour t'aider.  
Et il sortit, se dirigeant rapidement vers la chambre d'Aragorn, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard.

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la dernière marche de l'escalier qui montait des cachots, Gandalf tomba sur Pippin qui arrivait en courant en sens opposé.  
- Peregrin, que se passe t'il ? S'inquiéta l'Istari devant l'air affolé du Hobbit.  
- Legolas est tombé ! Il s'est évanoui !  
- Oh non !  
Gandalf se précipita vers la chambre, suivi par Pip qui courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas se faire distancer. Lorsque le Hobbit arriva enfin, il trouva Eomer en train d'installer Legolas sur le lit, à côté d'Aragorn et Gandalf penché sur la table de nuit, affairé à mélanger divers ingrédients dans un bol.  
- Il faut faire vite, sinon nous les perdrons tous les deux !  
- Que se passe t'il, Gandalf ? Demanda Merry en attrapant Pippin par la taille pour l'attirer contre lui.  
Il tremblait de peur et s'aperçut que son compagnon était dans le même état.  
- Aragorn est en train de mourir. Et s'il meure, Legolas le suivra.  
- Je croyais que les Elfes étaient immortels, s'étonna Eomer.  
- Ils le sont. Mais, ils peuvent mourir d'amour… et, c'est ce qui est en train d'arriver à notre ami ! Voilà, c'est prêt !  
Le Mage s'approcha d'Aragorn, lui souleva la tête et l'obligea à avaler quelques gorgées d'un liquide qui semblait luire faiblement. Puis, reposant le bol, il mit ses deux mains sur les joues de l'Homme, murmurant des paroles mystérieuses dans un langage inconnu des autres. Enfin, au bout de trois longues minutes, il s'écarta doucement. Au grand étonnement des Hobbits, ils virent de la sueur couler sur le front de l'Istari qui ne leur avait jamais semblé auparavant avoir eu autant de mal à accomplir une tâche.  
- Que va t'il se passer maintenant ?  
En réponse à la question de Merry, Legolas ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement, aidé par Eomer.  
- Gandalf ? Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
- Vous avez failli nous quitter, mon cher ami. Et Aragorn également. Mais, heureusement, j'ai su à temps quel était le remède à son mal.  
- Il va guérir ?  
- La meilleure preuve que je puisse vous en donner est votre propre état de santé, Legolas. Il devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques minutes. Je suggère que nous sortions pour laisser nos deux amis en tête-à-tête. Je pense qu'ils ont beaucoup à se dire.  
Devant le regard pénétrant du Magicien, Legolas rougit et détourna les yeux, gêné. Il savait que ce qui l'attendait serait dur, mais il savait aussi que ce ne serait rien en comparaison des dernières heures qu'il venait de vivre.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Lorsque Aragorn ouvrit les yeux, il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait être parti dans la forêt avec Brego. Puis, il était descendu de cheval, l'avait renvoyé à Edoras et s'était enfoncé dans la forêt. Et c'était tout jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux quelques secondes plus tôt. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, mais il sentait la présence de Legolas qui était assis dans un fauteuil, tout près du lit.  
- Tu es enfin réveillé, constata l'Elfe avec un grand sourire.  
L'Homme ne répondit pas. L'image de Thurinhìl et Legolas s'embrassant était apparue dans son esprit.  
- Vas-t'en !  
- Estel… je…  
- Vas-t'en ! Tu m'as trahi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !  
- Je t'en supplie… il faut que tu m'écoutes…  
- Non !  
L'Elfe faillit céder, mais son amour et toute la souffrance qu'il venait d'endurer s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il s'entêta :  
- Tu vas m'écouter !  
Surpris que son amant lui tienne tête, Aragorn se tut suffisamment longtemps pour que celui-ci puisse dire :  
- Ce que tu as vu était une erreur. Ton fils est tombé amoureux de moi et il m'a embrassé, c'est vrai. Mais, je l'ai repoussé et je lui ai fait clairement comprendre qu'il n'y aurait rien de plus entre nous que de l'amitié. Je n'aime que toi, Aragorn. Je t'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort, je te l'ai déjà dit à maintes reprises ! Maintenant, si tu ne veux plus de moi, dis-le moi franchement et je partirais. J'irai rejoindre les Terres Immortelles, retrouver mon père.  
Comme son amant ne répondait pas, l'Elfe se détourna. Curieusement, ses yeux étaient secs. Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser, même si son cœur, lui, pleurait.  
- Puisque c'est ainsi…  
Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour sortir, la voix d'Aragorn le rappela :  
- Non, reste… Je t'en prie… Ne me laisse pas…  
Legolas revint auprès du lit, saisissant la main que son amant tendait vers lui et y déposa un doux baiser.  
- Je suis désolé… J'ai eu tellement mal… J'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi…  
- Ne t'excuse pas, mon amour…  
L'Elfe se pencha sur son amant et l'embrassa tendrement.  
- J'ai eu si peur de te perdre… souffla t'il en se redressant.  
- Que m'est-il arrivé ?  
- Je ne connais pas toute l'histoire. J'avais si peur de te voir mourir que je ne me suis pas préoccupé du reste. Je pense que Gandalf nous expliquera tout plus tard. Pour le moment, tu devrais te reposer.  
- Il faut d'abord que je parle à Thurinhìl. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé.  
- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ?  
- Oui, s'il te plait.  
- D'accord.  
Legolas déposa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon avant de sortir de la chambre. Une fois dehors, il tomba sur Gandalf qui attendait derrière la porte.  
- Comment va t'il ?  
- Bien. Il aimerait voir son fils.  
Le regard de l'Istari s'assombrit.  
- Qu'y a t'il ?  
- Thurinhìl a quitté Edoras. Nous avons eu des mots et il est parti.  
- Savez-vous où il est allé ?  
- Il a dit à Eomer qu'il retournait à sa vie de Rôdeur. C'est ma faute… j'aurais dû l'en empêcher… Il était en colère contre moi… j'aurais dû prévoir qu'il partirait.  
- Ne vous en faites pas, Gandalf. Je suis certain que tout ira bien pour lui. Et, je suis sûr qu'Aragorn ne lui en voudra pas. Venez avec moi, Estel aimerait savoir ce qui lui est arrivé… et moi aussi.  
Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre. Devant l'air sombre du Magicien, Aragorn comprit.  
- Il est parti, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui. Mais, c'est à cause de moi, et non de vous.  
- Peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Loin de nous, il pourra apaiser les tourments de son cœur. Et je suis sûr que je le reverrai un jour. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.  
Gandalf sourit. Puis, à la demande d'Aragorn, il raconta l'histoire de Joran. L'ancien Roi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- La réincarnation de Saroumane ? C'est tellement incroyable… Et, il a fait tout ça pour venger sa mère ? Pauvre enfant… Où est-il à présent ?  
- Il était enfermé dans un cachot, sous bonne garde. Je voulais l'aider, trouver le moyen de le sauver du pouvoir néfaste de Saroumane, mais je n'en ai pas eu le temps.  
- Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Il avait gardé une fiole de poison sur lui. Il s'est donné la mort. Je n'ai rien pu faire pour le sauver ; il était déjà trop tard quand je l'ai trouvé. Il a réussi échapper à son destin…  
Aragorn soupira. Il se sentait extrêmement las.  
- Je vais vous laisser, mes amis, soupira le Magicien. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer, tous les deux. Je reviendrai vous voir avant la nuit.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir, Aragorn le rappela :  
- Gandalf ?  
- Oui ?  
- Merci.  
L'Istari eut un triste sourire et sortit. Il avait toujours su que l'histoire se finirait ainsi, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire qu'il aurait pu sauver Joran, lui rendre sa vie et son âme.

Thurinhìl se retourna une dernière fois. Le soir commençait à tomber sur Edoras, nimbant la ville d'un halo de lumière orangée.  
- Adieu… Je ne sais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, si l'on se reverra un jour, mais je ne peux rester… Père, je suis heureux que vous soyez sain et sauf, je ne pouvais partir sans savoir si vous alliez survivre… Mais, je ne peux rester auprès de vous… Je me sens tellement coupable… J'espère que vous m'accorderez votre pardon, un jour… Legolas… Je vous aime tant… mais, votre cœur lui appartient et je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer entre vous… de toutes façons, je n'aurais jamais pu vous séparer tant votre amour est pur et fort… je souffre… oui, mais loin de vous, j'arriverai peut-être à vous oublier… peut-être rencontrerai-je une personne aussi merveilleuse que vous qui me rendra heureux… Gandalf… je me sens tellement mal… je n'aurais jamais du prononcer ces mots terribles, mais je l'ai fait… à présent, je ne pourrais plus vous regarder en face sans me sentir l'homme le plus honteux du monde… je suis tellement désolé de vous avoir fait souffrir, vous aussi… Je n'apporte que le malheur et la souffrance autour de moi, mieux vaut que je parte… Adieu, donc…  
Il se détourna, essuyant d'un geste rageur les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, puis fit dirigea son cheval vers le nord, à travers les immenses plaines du Riddermark.

Aragorn ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il lui avait semblé sentir la présence de son fils, mais il réalisa que ce n'était qu'un songe. Legolas, blotti dans ses bras, lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
- Je l'ai vu en rêve. Il me demandait de lui pardonner.  
- Tu l'as fait ?  
- Oui, souffla l'Homme en enfouissant son visage dans la chevelure blonde de son amant. Je lui pardonne toutes ses erreurs… il est mon fils et je l'aimerai toujours.  
- J'en suis heureux, murmura l'Elfe avec un sourire. Mon amour ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'aimerais que tu me fasses une promesse…  
- Laquelle ?  
- Ne me quitte jamais plus… même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures…  
- Je te le jure… _Melan tye, Legolas_… Je t'aime…  
- _Melan tye, Estel_…pour l'éternité…


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue

Merry était assis sur un banc sur le parvis du château. Le regard fixé sur l'horizon, il caressait distraitement les boucles brunes de Pippin, endormi, qui était allongé tout contre lui, sa tête posée sur ses genoux. Au bout d'un moment, la voix de Peregrin le sortit de ses pensées.  
- Qu'y a t'il ? Tu as l'air soucieux.  
- Je repensais à ce qui est arrivé. Cet amour si fort qu'il aurait pu tuer Legolas.  
Pip se redressa. Il s'assit, puis se blottit dans les bras de son compagnon.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si tu… commença Merry, la gorge serrée.  
- N'y pense pas ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. Il ne m'arrivera rien.  
- Pip… je n'ai plus envie de rester ici… La Comté me manque… Frodon et Sam me manquent. Tu t'imagines que ça fait maintenant deux ans qu'on ne les a pas vus ?  
- Deux ans ?  
- Oui. J'ai envie de rentrer à la maison. Mais, seulement si toi aussi…  
- J'irai n'importe où, Merry, tant que je pourrai y aller avec toi. Si tu veux rentrer dans la Comté, allons-y !  
- Et si vous voulez bien de moi, lança une voix derrière eux, je ferai le voyage avec vous !  
Les Hobbits se retournèrent et virent Gandalf qui se tenait derrière eux, fumant sa pipe.  
- J'aimerai rendre une petite visite à ces chers Frodon et Sam que je n'ai pas vu depuis bien longtemps.  
- Nous serons ravis de chevaucher en votre compagnie, sourit Merry. Mais, vous ne deviez pas rejoindre Dame Célia ?  
- Elle m'a envoyé un message disant qu'elle m'attendrait à Minas Tirith. Elle a envie de rester un peu au calme elle aussi. Alors, mes amis, quand partons-nous ?  
- Dès que nous aurons fait nos sacs ! Lança Pip d'un ton enthousiaste.  
- Pourrons-nous nous joindre à votre groupe ? Demanda Aragorn qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.  
- Avec joie ! Vous allez aussi à Hobbitebourg ?  
- Non, nous nous arrêterons dans la Lorìen. Nous rentrons chez nous.  
Eomer, qui venait de les rejoindre, soupira :  
- Si je comprends bien, tout le monde me quitte… Vous allez tous beaucoup me manquer !  
- Merci, mon ami, dit Aragorn en souriant. Vous aussi.  
- Cependant, avant que vous ne partiez, je suggère que nous fassions un grand banquet en votre honneur. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? Lança Pippin sous les regards amusés de ses amis tandis qu'il se précipitait à l'intérieur.  
Merry haussa les épaules avant de le suivre sous les rires des autres.  
- Je crois que rien ne pourra jamais entamer l'appétit de ces deux-là ! S'exclama Eomer.  
- Au moins, voici l'une des choses qui ne changera jamais en Terre du Milieu, sourit Gandalf en rentrant à son tour dans la grande salle.  
Aragorn et Legolas échangèrent un regard complice avant de le suivre à l'intérieur, leurs deux cœurs battant encore et toujours à l'unisson.

**Fin**


End file.
